<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Saga of Thelox by Saya444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498425">The Saga of Thelox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444'>Saya444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Thelox, the mighty demigod son of Eros, the primordial, who leads his mercenary group the Black Company throughout Europa, conquering, pillaging and fucking all in their wake. A chance encounter with a goddess looking to test his sexual prowess sparks a series of events that lead to Thelox's name being known amongst the goddesses of Olympus and he must push his powerful semi-divine body to its limits to fuck whatever goddess comes his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Man, the Myth, the Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is basically one giant power fantasy depicting one demigod fucking several goddesses from Greek mythology. The story is set in a fantasy world based on Greek Mythology, and while it draws from mythology, some things are changed from what we normally know. Expect a lot of absurd sexual situations and craziness from here on out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Saga of Thelox</p><p>Chapter 1—The Man, the Myth, the Legend</p><p>Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, lounged across her large bed of wine red silk and soft cushions. It was early morning, and the goddess was slow to awaken after the wild night she had. Sunlight slowly peaked in through her window, lighting up her bed chambers, the largest room in her palace for obvious reasons. The walls and carpeting were a deep lavender, with the smell of incense filling the air, and her bed was large enough to hold over a dozen people at once, though right now only the beautiful goddess herself was resting on it.</p><p>The room smelled of sex, the pungent aftermath of a wild night she had with several gods, male and female. It had been the anniversary of her “birth” on that fateful day she emerged from the sea on the shores of Seriphos all those centuries ago. Aphrodite spared no expense at letting loose, and she was sure that she fucked every god on Olympus that wasn’t Hephaestus, Zeus and Heracles.</p><p>There was a knock on the door before it opened and in came her handmaidens, the Graces; Algaea, Euphrosyne and Thalia. They were the children of Zeus and Eurynome and were the first to witness her historical birth from the sea. They were her confidants, her friends and her most loyal supporters. The only deities on Olympus who truly knew her inside and out.</p><p>“Good morning, my lady.” The Graces bowed to her, not taking their eyes off Aphrodite’s attractive form.</p><p>“Mmm, morning girls.” Aphrodite yawned, finally sitting up in her bed. The sheets haphazardly draped over her fell off to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts, tipped with rosy pink nipples, which were only slightly covered by her disheveled hair. She looked sexy as always, even with a case of bedhead, but to the Graces, Aphrodite’s appearance was different to each woman. This was because her appearance took the form of the person’s personal view of beauty, and so she looked different to everyone she met. “How are you all today?”</p><p>“We’re fine, my lady.” Algaea, a beautiful young woman with straight blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was the tallest of the Graces.</p><p>“Yes, we’re feeling very refreshed after that wonderful party last night.” Euphrosyne, a sultry brunette said, her violet eyes gleaming beautifully in the dim lighting of the room.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant after having so many men at once! I lost track of how many gods I’ve had.” Giggled Thalia, a pretty redhead with her hair tied into a pair of braids.</p><p>“That’s the spirit girls! It wouldn’t be one of my parties if someone didn’t get knocked up.” Aphrodite grinned and sultrily rolled out of bed before strolling naked to her closet. The eyes of her Graces followed her lump tush as she walked past them to see her choice of outfits for the day. “Thalia, what’s my schedule for today? I need to know what to wear for the occasion.”</p><p>“Well you have most of the day free, my lady. Lord Apollo has requested some time with you at noon today, though I recall that Lady Demeter is coming by for a visit.” Thalia said.</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember! Persephone went back to the Underworld, didn’t she? Poor woman stresses herself out too much these days.” Aphrodite sighed, taking out a deep emerald green dress. Whenever Persephone returned to the Underworld to spend time with her husband and children, Demeter would come visit her for some “girl time” to stave off her depressing feelings. The mortals would find that winter wouldn’t be as harsh as it usually was when the goddess of the harvest and seasons was busy having her cunt eaten out by Aphrodite. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Lord Ares might also stop by for a visit, but he might be busy taking part in a war with Lady Enyo later today.” Thalia continued.</p><p>“Of course. And I take it Phobos and Deimos will be with them too?”</p><p>“Yes, my lady.”</p><p>“Figures. Honestly, these days I only have Harmonia to give me company, and she’s starting to spend more and more time with Eris.” Aphrodite huffed and began putting on her dress. It was made of silk and styled after an eastern Xingese dress called a qipao in its native tongue. Lately she had developed quite a love for eastern fashion after Apollo took her to that cute little island nation for some fun. What was it called? Nippon, that was it!</p><p>After slipping on her qipao and asking her Graces for their opinion of it, of which they said she was beautiful though she looked good in anything she wore, Aphrodite remembered something that caught her attention last night. “Girls, there’s something that’s been on my mind.”</p><p>“What is it, my lady?” Algaea asked.</p><p>“Last night I’ve been talking to my twin daughters, Zora and Lora, and they had been talking about a man they’ve been with recently. His name is Thelox, and from what I hear from the nymphs, he has become very popular among the mortals for his sexual prowess.” Aphrodite said. “Have you heard of him?”</p><p>“I have, my lady. Thelox of Kirra is said to be a very handsome and powerful demigod son of Eros.” Euphrosyne said.</p><p>“Eros? So this man is my grandson.” She hummed.</p><p>Thalia shook her head. “No, not your son, my lady. The primordial god. Gaia’s younger brother.”</p><p>That took Aphrodite by surprise. These days the protogenoi, the first gods born from Chaos, rarely manifested in the mortal world for any reason and never interacted with the gods. A few did take physical form and mated with a human or two every now and then, but following Gaia’s failed Gigantomcahy, the only primordial still manifesting in physical form was Nyx, and she spent her time in the Underworld.</p><p>Eros was even more enigmatic because she was mostly invisible. Her son, Eros (known as Cupid in some parts of Europa) was believed to be conceived by his namesake at some unknown point in time, though not even she knew when that happened. Aphrodite didn’t really care, she loved her winged baby boy all the same.</p><p>“The son of the embodiment of love itself.” Aphrodite hummed. A smile spread across her full lips and she turned to her Graces. “I take it he’s an impressive man in bed?”</p><p>“Indeed he is, my lady. He’s an insatiable man with grand lusts, and when he’s not fucking some poor woman he’s fighting in a battle of some kind. Thelox’s mercenary army is held in high regard across Europa and Asia.” Algaea said.</p><p>“A warrior and a lover. Now I’m really curious.” Aphrodite grinned. The Graces gave each other knowing looks, well aware of the plan cooking up in their mistress’s head. “Girls, cancel my plans with Apollo. It’s been decades since I’ve had a demigod’s cock in me, and I want to see is the son is as skilled as his father.”</p><p>The Graces were already on the move to carry out her orders. Aphrodite was on the prowl for fresh meat and no one better get in her way.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>“Thelox! Thelox! Thelox!” Cheered the mercenary army.</p><p>They were a motely sort drawn together from every corner of the world, united by a common love of adventure, war, violence, gold, and rape. Some of them were Gaul, some were Hellenic, some Parsian, some Libyan, Aethiopian, Stygian, and some from corners of the world which had no name yet. They were all warriors, bandits, and thieves, and yet they were not completely without honor.</p><p>By ancient tradition, any battle between two armies could be substituted by a battle of two champions that would decide the victor. Even if a substantially smaller army had the better champion, they could claim victory, and the larger army would have to leave. That was the reason they were cheering for Thelox.</p><p>Thelox was a beast of a man, standing seven feet tall, weighing over three hundred pounds, and every bit of it was solid muscle. His skin was a deep bronze, both because of the burning sun he lived under and because of his mixed ethnic heritage. His hair was as black as a sinner’s heart and reached down to his waist, tied in a loose ponytail. Thelox was contemptuous of armor, preferring the protection that his strength and speed offered, but he did wear a skimpy loincloth with a bulging codpiece to keep his inhumanly large cock under control, and he wore metal bracers on his wrists to act as makeshift shields from melee weapons.</p><p>Thelox’s opponent was much like himself, choosing to wear only a few pieces of armor and a tight leather thong that pinched deep into the opponent’s pronounced buttocks, but Thelox’s opponent was slightly smaller than he was, and female.</p><p>The warrior woman was an Amazon with long red hair tied into a braid, beautiful green eyes, and a muscular body that was strong enough to wrestle a horse to the ground, but still feminine enough to be beautiful. Her half-naked body was covered in swirling blue war-paint, and what little armor she wore covered her large round breasts and crotch, but after almost an hour of fighting with Thelox had done its toll on her, and her war-paint began to drip down her body from the sweat, and her large breasts heaved in the tight constraints of her inadequate breastplate.</p><p>“Kia! Kia! Kia!” The opposing Amazon army cheered. They were a but one band from a much larger tribe of warrior women, who raised their daughters in the art of war, able to only birth girls as a result of a divine blessing from Artemis, one of their patron gods. Like Kia they were all skimpily dressed, some wearing nothing but loincloths and thongs while armed with nothing but swords and spears, but as Kia was demonstrating, armor was not what made a good warrior.</p><p>Thelox swung at Kia with a mighty fist, the blow powerful enough to rip her head off, but Kia leaned back and let the fist sail over her head. She fell down low to the dirt and she used the leverage to shoot her knee upward between Thelox’s balls, slamming them up into his muscular thighs.</p><p>The air left his lungs and he felt to his knees groaning, and Kia’s allies cheered for her. Normally such a strike would have popped his balls like grapes, but Kia was alarmed to find that her knee actually hurt a little. This man was clearly made of sterner stuff.</p><p>“You’re bigger than most men,” Kia said, specifically referring to the inhumanly large bulge in his codpiece. “But like all men you are clumsy and stupid. Nothing but meat. Prepare to die!”</p><p>Kia leapt onto Thelox’s wide shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck. The muscles and cords of his neck were thicker than anything Kia had ever felt before, more like a bull’s than a man’s, but she was certain she could snap his neck if she tried hard enough. Kia squeezed her thighs together and leaned back until her head was hovering just an inch off the ground, but even with the added leverage and the immense power of her thighs, Kia could not get Thelox’s neck to even bend a little. Kia squeezed until her pussy was smushed against the back of Thelox’s skull, but still he resisted.</p><p>‘This is impossible!’ Kia thought. She had even strangled a minotaur to death with her legs once before. She had fucked the rowdiest centaurs into submission, and broken male slaves like twigs. How could this mortal man resist her so easily?</p><p>“Fucking…bitch!” Thelox grunted, grabbing at Kia’s legs, swinging her body over his head and slamming her into the dusty ground.</p><p>Kia landed with a hard thud, and before she could even inhale Thelox was rolling her over and grabbing at her breastplate.</p><p>“Your tits seemed to be a little cramped, cow.” Thelox said. “How about we give them some air?”</p><p>He tore the breastplate off Kia’s chest so hard that the leather straps keeping it in place snapped like threads, and Kia’s breasts bounced free. Thelox grabbed one of her tits in her large hand and squeezed hard enough to make the Amazon scream, but the sensation was just as pleasurable as it was painful, and her nipples responded by hardening and erecting on her chest.</p><p>“Your nipples are already stiffening.” Thelox grinned as he mauled Kia’s breasts. Conquering you is gonna be easier than I thought. I bet your pussy is soaking wet as well.</p><p>“N-No!” Kia moaned, but she could feel that he was right. She couldn’t help it, the thrill of battle excited her, and as much as she hated to admit it, there was something about Thelox that was sexually mesmerizing. From his thick musky scent to the arrogant smile on his handsome face, just being this close to him made her excited and aroused.</p><p>“Slut! Don’t lie to me!” He growled and reached down to Kia’s thong to rip it off her. The tight leather cord dug into her swollen pussy lips before it snapped, and Kia squealed like a little girl as her clit got whipped by the snapping leather.</p><p>“See? You’re dripping wet.” Thelox laughed. “Your pussy’s so swollen it looks painful.”</p><p>Thelox pressed his thumb down on her clit and began grinding it around, rubbing his knuckles against her puffy slit, causing juices to flow from her like he was squeezing a slice of lemon. Kia mewled and wiggled on the ground, desperately trying to kick herself away from Thelox, but the powerful man kept yanking on her ankle or waist to keep her in place. Her resistant was weakening, and she was already dizzy with the need to cum.</p><p>“Lubricant or no lubricant?” Thelox asked.</p><p>“W-What?” Kia stuttered, too horny and scared to think straight.</p><p>“Do you want my cock to have lubricant when I fuck you or not?” Thelox clarified. “It’s up to you.”</p><p>Kia didn’t know how to answer until Thelox tore off his codpiece and let his full manhood flop out. His cock was swollen and thick, but clearly not even hard yet. Still, even soft it was nine inches long, extremely thick, and capped by a fat bulbous head. His balls were huge too, and they were pulsating with hot, potent, virile seed. The sight of it stunned Kia like a slap to the face, and she almost felt ashamed of her attempt to kill this man. Such a perfect stud was rare, and to waste such good breeding material was almost a sin.</p><p>“I…I want lubricant.” Kia said, imagining with terror what a thick cock must feel like ripping its way through her body.</p><p>“Then suck it.” Thelox said, grabbing the back of her head and pushing her puffy lips against his cockhead.</p><p>“Wait, I—HMMMPH!” Her words were shoved down her throat along with Thelox’s cock. He was getting harder by the second, and she was already getting stretched to her full limit. Any more and her jaw might snap.</p><p>Thelox rocked back and forth with gentle thrusts, hammering the back of her throat, producing wet choking sounds as he probed deeper inch by inch, and yet his balls were still swinging a good distance from her chin. Kia struggled to her knees to get a better angle, but Thelox took over by pulling on her hair and literally dragging her across the ground, lining her throat and stomach to his inflating cock. His iron hard shaft was now almost thirteen inches long, and was reading to impale the Amazon whore at full power.</p><p>Kia began to chock. Long strands of spit oozed out her lips and down her chin, some of it splashing against her naked breasts. Tears rolled down her cheeks as his skull fucked her, and finally, after almost a minute of asphyxiation, Kia felt his heavy balls knocking against her chin and throat.</p><p>“Shit, you’re not very good at this.” Thelox grunted as he held Kia’s head still and pummeled the back of her neck from the inside. His cockhead punched downward, and broke all the way down into her stomach. Kia was gagging violently now, and was weakly slamming her fists against his muscular thighs. It was useless though. Thelox wasn’t going to pull down until he was done, and she was too defeated to bite down.</p><p>“That’s enough I hope…for your sake.” Thelox said as he pulled his cock out of her throat. The suction of it coming free was so violent that it almost made Kia vomit, and when the wide cockhead finally pulled free it came with an explosion of spit that drenched Kia’s face and chest.</p><p>“Be…be gentle.” Kia begged, humiliated by how pathetic she sounded.</p><p>Thelox smirked. “No.”</p><p>He bent down, lifting her into the air, and spun her around so she was facing away from him. He pulled her legs apart and held her up for all to see, a conquered Amazon warrior. His men were jeering and hollering while her Amazons watched mortified at how their strongest warrior was so easily defeated and subjugated. Thelox pushed his cock against the entrance to her pussy, and Kia felt her juices run out of her and onto it. Slowly he lowered her downward, stretching her cunt beyond what she thought possible.</p><p>Thelox didn’t stop until he completely bottomed out in her, and his cockhead reached the roof of her uterus. Kia let out a loud scream, both because he had pierced her cervix, and because she came hard from the penetration. Her body shuddered violently, and at that moment she knew she had fully lost. Her head dropped when her neck had stopped straining itself, and she could now see the bulge his penis had made through her stomach. She stared at it in disgusted awe and fear, before Thelox began to move her up his shaft slowly. When he pulled her back down at the same speed, she moaned out. He did this at a progressively faster rate, until he was pumping her up and down his shaft, her moans never ceasing.</p><p>Watching their champion get fucked into utter submission was too humiliating and demoralizing for the Amazons to tolerate, and their army broke. More than half of them fled in tears, while others attacked in blind rage. They managed to kill a few of Thelox’s men, but they quickly rallied in a counterstrike, the mercenaries easily subduing the enraged women, stripping them naked, and fucking them just as hard as Thelox was fucking Kia, breaking each of them.</p><p>Within minutes Thelox’s camp was filled with the deep sexual moans and terrified cries of the captured Amazons as they fucked into shape, doomed to spend the rest of their lives as concubines and playthings in the cruel world of men, a cruel world that beasts like Thelox thrived in.</p><p>Thelox’s relentless pace continued throughout the chaos, even through the Amazon’s surprise assault, and Kia was completely at his mercy. He pounded his cock with great fury, his tool punishing her uterus, making her feel his girth inside her. It didn’t take long for Kia to orgasm like this. She let out a raspy tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock seeking to milk his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from one side of her mouth.</p><p>She was still cumming when he joined her. With a hearty masculine grunt, Thelox came while his cock was buried all the way inside her. Thick burning seed painted her vaginal walls splashing out everywhere in the tight confines. He kept pumping as his jizz spilled out around his cock. Viscous and certainly virile goo flooded her pussy until it could hold no more, while her juices overflowed out around his cock. Even Thelox’s massive tool couldn’t logjam it all inside her. First little drops began to run out forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the ground. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum the size of lesser men’s entire loads began to pour out with alarming regularity.</p><p>That first cumshot, the first of many that afternoon, shattered Kia’s mind and free will, crushing her womanhood, ended her Amazonian way of life, and broke her into a submissive whore.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Once Thelox had finished with Kia she was practically comatose. Her green eyes were rolled back into her skull with her mouth hanging open. Her pussy and ass dripped with semen, not all of which was Thelox’s, and her naked body was marked with dozens of little scores to indicate the number of times she had been fucked. To mark her as a slave she had a thick leather collar affixed to her neck, and each of her nipples were pierced with little barbells with a chain running between them.</p><p>Thelox was no still not satisfied though, and to make an example out of her, he bound Kia’s wrists and ankles to a wooden cross, and he erected her atop of a hill overlooking their camp. For miles around, anyone could clearly see Kia’s naked body semi-crucified to that cross, and they would know what kind of man Thelox was.</p><p>Although the camp seethed with wild sex, and the sweaty bodies of the Amazons being passed around like cheap toys, Thelox was able to ignore it all as he rested. Laying down on a mattress of stolen silk pillows and looted Parsian rugs, Thelox looked up at the stars and relaxed his tense muscles, smugly enjoying the way the dim starlight reflected off the geometry of his chest and stomach, highlighting each and every abdominal. Despite having climaxed within and upon Kia’s body almost a dozen times, Thelox was still hard, and his erect cock stood out from his body like a thick tentpole. If he had wanted more sex he could have gotten it easily, either from one of the defeated Amazons, or from Kia a thirteenth time, although he doubt she’d survive another round with him.</p><p>Thelox didn’t seek more pleasure though, he knew that no amount of sex could satisfy him, not for more than a few hours at least. Thelox knew this was a side effect of being the son of Eros, primordial god of love and procreation. He had come to accept this about himself, that the lust coursing through his mortal form was simply too powerful to ever be fully sated, and like a starving monster hungry for tribute, the most he could do was abate it. It was this insatiable lust that drove Thelox to the battlefield, to war, and to banditry. Where else could a man of his immense appetites find regular meals?</p><p>Thelox relaxed until his pounding heart slowed to a steady rhythm, and his large body cooled down, like an immense volcano slowly growing dormant after an eruption, and although he did not plan to bring himself to climax, he casually began to masturbate with one hand, stroking his thick shaft with the laziness of one scratching their chest.</p><p>“I see you’re back from your conquests,” A woman’s voice sneered beside him. “And you even brought some souvenirs too. Wonderful.”</p><p>“Hold your tongue, Lily, or I’ll shove this cock down your throat again.” Thelox said without opening his eyes. “The sound of you choking on this dick is all I want to hear from that pretty mouth of yours.”</p><p>“As my lord commands.” Lily huffed.</p><p>Thelox cracked open his eyes to look up at her. Lily was a beautiful woman for her age, with long sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that often looked upon the demigod with disdain. All she wore was a loose white dress with a deep cut that exposed the inner slopes of her perky tits and had slits up the side to expose her long, slender legs.</p><p>Lily was formerly a priestess hailing from the land of Setessa, a place where its populace was known for worshipping an abundance of nature gods. She used to serve in the Gaian Cult as its head priestess, at least until the Black Company rolled right through the city she lived in and sacked it under orders from the king of a neighboring kingdom. Thelox himself personally led the assault on the temple of Gaia, and raped Lily on the spot as his men also fucked her fellow priestesses into submission. While the other women were taken to be sold as slaves, Lily was made to be the company’s personal whore, mostly used by Thelox, but sometimes given to his high ranking soldiers as a reward.</p><p>As expected of any woman, Lily resented being a sex slave to a brute of a man like Thelox, but there was nothing she could do. She was just a spoil of war, a prize to be taken in the world of men. That was just how things worked in this day and age.</p><p>“So what did you want, Lily?” Thelox asked. “I’m tired from fucking all those Amazons earlier, so you’ll have to go service someone else. Try Ajax, he’s been eying you for a while.”</p><p>“I only came to inform you of a premonition I just had.” Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest, and pressing her breasts together to deepen her cleavage.</p><p>“Oh? What is it?”</p><p>“From what I could tell, you shall be visited by a god soon. When, I do not know, but it will be sometime tonight.”</p><p>“Really? Then I better rest up. Wouldn’t do to meet a god with a hard on like this.” Thelox said, closing his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes and marched out of his tent, where she was snatched up by one of the other men and carried away to get fucked senseless in some secluded corner. “And don’t forget to visit me tomorrow morning or you’ll be spending the next morning servicing my generals!” He called out to her.</p><p>Several minutes had passed and Thelox lounged about in his tent, with the faint moans and cries of their new Amazonian slaves slowly lulling him to sleep. He was on the verge of dozing off when he had another visitor.</p><p>“Master Thelox.” A timid voice, another girl, called out through the warm darkness.</p><p>“Tansy,” Thelox grunted and leaned up, causing the muscles in his chest to swell up like thunderclouds. He didn’t bother to hide his semi-hard cock as he glared at the slender form at the mouth of his tent. “What is it, girl?”</p><p>Tansy was a young girl just out of her teens who had long brown hair and black eyes. She was a pretty girl, with a slender body and large tits just barely covered by the thigh-length tunic she wore. Tansy was also from Setessa, a priestess in training in one of the outlying villages that was attacked by the Black Company. When Thelox stormed her temple, she was the first girl he caught and raped, fucking her into submission before handing her off to his men. The only difference between her and Lily was that while Lily was mostly exclusive to Thelox, Tansy was open for anyone to fuck.</p><p>That was about a year ago, and by now Tansy had been fucked by almost every man in the company. She didn’t try to fight or escape, having stopped after her second attempt after Thelox locked her in the stocks (where he got one was beyond anyone) and had all of his men fuck her one after the other nonstop. After that, she just learned to accept her fate and try to weather the storm. At the moment, Tansy’s focus zeroed in on the immense sight of Thelox’s erect, pulsating cock and lost her train of thought.</p><p>“I’ll ask you again, slave, what is it?” Thelox asked in a threatening tone. “Make me ask again and I’ll fuck you crippled.”</p><p>“Oh! Um, sir, there are three women here to see you.” Tansy stammered.</p><p>“Three women?” Thelox grunted and slowly sat up. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Three women just…appeared out of nowhere and requested to see you, master. They said they were sent by the lady of doves to speak with you.”</p><p>Thelox almost thought that Tansy had been fucked one too many times tonight, but then he thought back to what Lily had said about being visited by a god. He just thought she was having a moment, trying to flex her priestess skills, but apparently she was telling the truth.</p><p>“Send them in.” He commanded, walking over to his deer skin chair (a little gift from a barbarian chieftan he’d slain up north near Picta).</p><p>Tansy bowed her head and quickly exited the tent before she gave in to her carnal desires. Few women had the mental fortitude to resist Thelox’s cock in its full glory. It was a useful tool whenever he got himself into hot water with women of high status.</p><p>A minute later and three women entered Thelox’s tent. His eyes widened at their beauty, which was greater than any mortal woman Thelox had fucked. The first woman was a voluptuous blonde, the second woman was a sexy and slender brunette, and the third was a spunky and sultry redhead. Individually they were hot as hell, but together they made Thelox’s cock reach full mast in less than a second.</p><p>“Greetings Thelox of Kirra.” The blonde greeted him respectively, bowing her head alongside her companions. “I am Algaea.”</p><p>“I’m Euphrosyne.” Said the brunette.</p><p>“And I’m Thalia!” The redhead grinned.</p><p>“We are the Graces, handmaidens to Aphrodite, fairest amongst all goddesses.” They said together in perfect synch.</p><p>“…Well shit, I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Thelox said, honestly stunned. His eyes roamed lustfully over their barely covered forms, each goddess clad in a different colored robe that mighty as well have been see through with how sheer they were; red for Algaea, blue for Euphrosyne and green for Thalia. “So, what do I owe this visit ladies? Come to see if the stories about me were true?”</p><p>Thelox had never fucked a goddess before, but he had fucked his fair share of female demigods from all across the continent. The best of them was Otera, daughter of Ares and the only woman who beat him in an arm wrestling match. Took his cock down her throat like a champ and had a pussy so tight she could give Athena a run for her money in that department.</p><p>“As much as we’d like to test out your skills, Thelox,” Euphrosyne said, eying his diamond hard shaft hungrily. “It is not our place. We come here bearing a message from our mistress, Aphrodite.”</p><p>“She has heard tales of your exploits, both martial and sexual.” Thalia said. “And she wants to see how true those stories are firsthand.”</p><p>Thelox took a moment to process this, staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face. “So let me get this straight. Your mistress, Aphrodite herself, actually wants me to fuck her brains out to see if all that talk of my legendary sexual prowess isn’t just empty words?”</p><p>Algaea nodded with a knowing smile. “That’s correct.”</p><p>Thelox took all of two seconds before forming the only reply he could think of.</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>“Tansy!” Thelox yelled at his slave. “My horse! Now!”</p><p>“But he isn’t saddled!” Tansy cried out, unable to keep her eyes off Thelox’s firm ass as he strode past her.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Get my horse now!” Thelox roared, delivering a hard spank to Tansy’s plump ass, making her cheeks jiggle.</p><p>Tansy quickly scrambled to retrieve Thelox’s warhorse and bring him over. Thelox’s horse was a behemoth of a beast, a monster, a freak of nature like Thelox himself. The horse was as black as oil and so muscular that its hide looked ready to burst at any moment. The horse’s heartbeat was so loud that it could be heard beating like a distant drum. It came to the surprise of no one that this stallion had sired its fair share of foals with multiple horses, a sign of its great virility much like its master.</p><p>“Beau, come.” Thelox called his horse and he leapt upon it even without the help of a saddle. This was how Thelox had broken Beau, by riding the hellish steed for three days and three nights with nothing but his naked body to aid him. Beau gave Thelox the greatest battle of his life, dragging him through valleys and rivers, and even trampling a gorgon to death in the process, but by the end of the third night Beau had become too exhausted to continue, and Thelox had won his first steed.</p><p>After ordering his lieutenant to manage the group and keep an eye on the slaves, Thelox kicked Beau into a full gallop and left his camp behind. Within minutes he was miles away from the camp, heading along the river leading up to the location where the Graces told him to meet Aphrodite. The promise of being able to fuck a goddess, and not just any goddess but the most beautiful on Olympus, had spurred the demigod onward without a care for anything else.</p><p>Soon Thelox found himself at the mouth of a large cave system filled with scalding hot pools of water, stream jets, and pink phosphorus crystals that glowed as brightly as torches. With it still being night, the interior of the cave remained as bright as day, although colored pink and red from the tint of the crystals. Thelox left Beau to remain outside the cave as he entered the dark tunnels.</p><p>The billowing clouds of steam were so hot that even Thelox’s titanic body broke out in a profuse sweat, and for his comfort he disrobed as he walked, leaving what little clothing he had on and his weapons behind. He knew he would not need them, not with the natural weapon he had swinging between his legs. He continued into the cave completely naked, armed only with his stone-like muscles and thirteen inch cock.</p><p>Thelox came to a large pool with a single massive pink crystal jutting up the center of it. The rest of the area was covered in a thick cloud of steam that was hard to see through. Thelox walked deeper into the cave, looking around for any sign of life. He was lucky to be a demigod, because the cave was so warm that were he a normal human he would’ve passed out ages ago.</p><p>“Welcome, Thelox of Kirra!” A sultry voice echoed in the cave. “I’m happy to see you’ve wasted no time to come find me. It’s not every day you find a man who’s on time.”</p><p>The goddess of love and beauty emerged from the scalding hot waters of the pool, her curly golden hair dripping down wet down her firm, voluptuous, curvaceous form. Her eyes were the most magnificent shade of blue, shining brilliantly with mirth, wonder and adoration. Her smile was wide and perfect, revealing perfectly straight ivory white teeth. Her lips were full and pink, matching her bronze skin tone.</p><p>Thelox’s dark eyes traveled down from her beautiful face to the rest of her body, which was just as magnificent. Her body was defined and toned, but also feminine and soft, not hard and muscular like a man. Her breasts were full and plump, not too big nor too small. Going down further, the water stopped at her wide yet fit hips, giving her a spectacularly curvy frame. And he didn’t need to see her ass to know that it was just as fine as the rest of her body.</p><p>“Lady Aphrodite.” Thelox said, bowing his head in respect, though nothing more. That was all the respect to gave to any woman who wasn’t his mother, even to a goddess. He was already erect, and his hard cock jutted almost painfully from his body at full length. He could feel the goddess’s influence saturating his body like poisoned wine. Aphrodite did not just stand before him in her radiant, perfect body; she also oozed through the air and tainted the water and moisture with her thick, potent pheromones. She was pure sex on every level.</p><p>“Just from watching you, I can tell you come from a powerful divine lineage. It’s not every day a primordial sires a demigod. I can see a lot of Eros in you.” Aphrodite said, licking her lips as she stared hungrily at Thelox. “Now you’re wondering why I sent my Graces to fetch you. I’m sure you already know the reason, given my reputation.”</p><p>“You understand me too well.” He replied, his cock visibly throbbing as he descended into the scalding hot water. She grinned and settled her plump ass against the rocky side of the pool as he wadded closer to her like a hungry lion. The moisture from the steam made his chest glisten to the point where she could see her perfect reflection in his pecs. What a specimen he was.</p><p>“To put it simply, Thelox, I want to see if you’re as good as the stories say. Don’t hold back. Fuck me as hard as you fuck your whores. Unlike them, I can’t take whatever you can dish out.” Before Thelox could followed her command, Aphrodite kneeled in front of him, bringing her huge breasts up to his cock and enveloping the massive weapon with her soft, warm flesh.</p><p>A warm sigh escaped from Thelox’s lips. He never felt breasts like these before. His cock felt like it was being bathed in molten gold, but it didn’t burn. The heat from Aphrodite’s body swelled into Thelox’s cock and balls, making him feel almost like a being of living magma. As soft as her breasts were though, her nipples were equally rough and erect, and they tickled his flesh like crisp rosebuds.</p><p>“Y-You don’t waste any time.” Thelox grunted, trying to resist the influence of Aphrodite’s intense power.</p><p>“I like to get straight to the good parts, as fun as foreplay is.” Aphrodite said as she began to twirl her wet tongue over his bulbous helmet. “There’s nothing I love more than milking a big hard cock like this for every drop of sticky savory cum inside. Let me show you.”</p><p>Aphrodite began to suck on the bulbous tip of Thelox’s cock like it was made of candy. She moaned loudly as her tongue polished every curve of its surface, even licking down the groove of his cockhead and poking deep into his tight urethra. Most women couldn’t handle Thelox’s cock so expertly without risking a dislocation of their jaw, but Aphrodite’s tongue bathed him as easily as any whore might an average sized penis. Thelox had never enjoyed a proper blowjob because his cock was too big to receive one, but now Aphrodite was playing him like a flute.</p><p>Aphrodite began to bob up and down, letting her throat male all those slutty choking sounds, but even as his violent rod began slamming against the back of her throat, Aphrodite never lost control. She even began to play with his balls as they swung closer to her chin, slapping them around like a playful kitten.</p><p>“Fucking whore goddess. You might be able to take it better than every other bitch, but just because you can suck my cock doesn’t mean you can dominate me.” Thelox grunted.</p><p>Her stretched mouth curved up into an arrogant smile, and she drove down to the base of his cock so suddenly that her throat nearly broke his cock in half at the middle. Her nose stabbed into his hard stomach, and her chin came ramming into his balls so hard that one was nearly popped. All the while she sucked so hard she could give a black hole a run for its money…if they existed.</p><p>“You…YOU WHORE!” Thelox screamed as he suddenly came, and violently. A tidal wave of semen rushed towards the tip of his cock so fast that his vision blurred, and his heart missed a beat. His vision went blank as he grabbed Aphrodite’s head and began to wildly hump it, no longer in control of himself. Thelox fucked the goddess’s face so hard that semen jutted out of her nostrils and frothed out of her mouth, and the schlicking sounds of his sticky shaft sliding in and out of her throat became audible thumps, like he was breaking down a wooden door with an iron hammer.</p><p>Thelox drowned Aphrodite with his thick cum, and he fucked her throat so hard that it felt like he was going to break her neck, but even as cum began to ooze down her chin and tears rolled down her cheeks, Aphrodite never lost control, and she continued to suck Thelox so hard his large balls nearly imploded. Even on her knees with a titanic stud ejaculating all over her face, Aphrodite remained in the dominant position.</p><p>After almost a minute of this painful orgasming, Thelox’s cock finally popped out of Aphrodite’s mouth, and he pumped his last rope of semen across her smiling face. Thelox stood over her grunting and panting like a dying bull, sweat pouring from his body so profusely that it looked like he was standing underneath a shower. His muscles twitched painfully, and his heart thumping so loudly that Aphrodite could feel it through his cock.</p><p>“Poor baby,” Aphrodite moaned mockingly as she swallowed the semen in her mouth. “Are you tapped out already? I thought you were the best among mortal men, but apparently when it comes to real women you’re mostly hot air.”</p><p>With a light shove to his chest, Thelox was sent tumbling back against the side of the pool and onto his back on the wet ground. Aphrodite strutted up to him and slowly crawled atop his body, straddling his waist and grabbing his cock to position it to her pink pussy, teasingly caressing the tip against her slit.</p><p>“I expected more from the son of Eros.” She said and impaled herself down on his cock.</p><p>“FUCK!” Thelox cried out as Aphrodite’s pussy engulfed his dick. It was simply too tight for his cock and the sudden penetration made him feel like his dick was about to be ripped off his crotch. Her walls wrapped around him and tightened to an insane level, driving him crazy with the hotness of her tight tunnel.</p><p>Thelox could see that there was more than five inches left outside, and yet his cock already brushed against the entrance to her womb.</p><p>However he wasn’t the only one who lost his composure, because Aphrodite, who threw her head back in a silent scream and gasp, suddenly squirted her juice violently around his cock. The goddess of love had just cum from a single penetration. The woman fell onto his chest a second later, her tongue hanging from her moth as she smiled stupidly from the feel of his thick cock spreading her in ways only one another man had managed to achieve.</p><p>“What was that about me being hot air?” Thelox growled, gripping her soft ass in his rough fingers. He was beginning to get used to her tightness. “It seems like you’re the one not living up to your reputation.” He said darkly. “No woman has ever gotten the best of me in sex, and I’ll be damned by Hades himself if that happens today!”</p><p>Thelox wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her breasts against his chest, and started to move his hips, fucking his cock deeper into her. He could feel her cunt muscles enveloping his rigid shaft like a tiny velvet glove, keeping him from taking his cock out completely yet begging to feed her more. He pounded against the back of her vagina, pushing harder until he finally managed to force in another couple of inches.</p><p>As he pounded against the entrance of her womb, wanting to get in, Thelox squeezed her fat ass with his hands, keeping it in place as he thrust his hips forward. Aphrodite yelped in pleasure as she came once again, obviously enjoying the rough sex he was giving her.</p><p>“Oh FFFFUCCCKK! That feels so good!” She moaned, her curves shaking and jiggling with each hard thrust delivered into her body. It was only because she was a goddess that she could handle his cock at full power. “Fucking give it to me!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do bitch!” Thelox managed to ram in another inch, finally feeling her cervix part to let him in. With that, he slammed her down all the way to the hilt, successfully entering her womb by shoving the last two inches into her. That alone was enough to have her bucking wildly with every single inch buried into her.</p><p>“Fuck, this is the best pussy I’ve ever had.” He moaned as he felt himself getting even more turned on by the wet sounds her pussy was making from his thrusting. He increased the speed of his pounding to another level, using muscle power he never had to use during sex. Each thrust was so hard and powerful that it made her bones shake and her head go blank with pleasure. His body heat increased to the point that it evaporated all the moisture on his body, making steam rise off his tense muscles.</p><p>“FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME! POUND THIS CUNT OF MINE!” Aphrodite screamed as she grinded her hips against his. Her ass cheeks were red from the constant pounding they endured, but neither of them noticed. “FUCK THE BEST PUSSY YOU’LL EVER HAVE IN THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT, YOU FILTHY MORTAL!”</p><p>Thelox grinned, sweat running down his face. “That’s right. The best pussy in the world…and I just shaped it to fit my cock!”</p><p>He groaned as he buried himself into her one last time before exploding into her, shooting thick ropes of cum into her well-used pussy. Aphrodite could feel it filling her to the brim. The sensation of warm cum flooding her insides brought the beautiful goddess to another orgasm as well, her entire body shaking as her brain overloaded with pleasure. Her body twitched and shuddered, her fingernails clawing the muscular plains of his back, but Thelox paid her no mind.</p><p>“So much…” She moaned as her whole body twitched in ecstasy, her abdomen distended from the volume of semen being pumped into her womb.</p><p>Thelox tilted his head back and unleashed a triumphant roar as he continued filling this divine bitch with his seed. It could be heard for miles, and all would know that Thelox had conquered the goddess of love in her natural element.</p><p>But unknown to Thelox, this event would not be the only time he’ll encounter the divine. Aphrodite was an infamous gossiper, and not even she was stingy enough to keep news of his dick to herself. This gift was something that needed to be shared. And there were a lot of goddesses in need of a good fucking.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gods shown in chapter:</p><p>Aphrodite: Goddess of love, pleasure, desire and beauty. Known as the most beautiful goddess in the world, Aphrodite is an extraordinarily beautiful goddess who's appearance changes constantly to match the viewpoint of a person's view on what's beautiful, appearing in a different guise to multiple people at once. Her true form, if she has one, is still unknown at the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sowing the Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2-Sowing the Seeds</p><p>After his divine fuck session with Aphrodite, Thelox spent the rest of the night recovering from his ordeal. The goddess of love had to be the biggest challenge he ever had with a woman yet, and that was saying something. Fucking a goddess was on an entirely different level than having sex with a normal woman, and were it not for his demigod abilities Thelox wasn’t sure he would’ve survived the encounter. Hell he only dominated her by the skin of his teeth. Thelox knew he was a powerful man, but even he had limits.</p><p>The morning after that memorable night, Thelox woke up to the sight of Aphrodite sensually bathing herself in the warm waters of the enchanted cave, completely recovered from last night’s inhuman fucking, though she still leaked cum from her stuff cunt. But as much as she wanted to continue from last night, Aphrodite sadly had to leave for Olympus. Being an Olympian meant she was awfully busy after all. However before she left, as a little “thank you for fucking my brains out” Aphrodite left her handmaidens, the Graces behind to help service Thelox in her absence.</p><p>“It’s truly an honor to finally meet you in person, Thelox.” Aglaea said with a smile, running her hands along the hard planes of his chest, feeling his hard muscles underneath. “I’ve always wanted to meet you since hearing stories of you from the nymphs.”</p><p>“Yes, while we’re somewhat nervous because you are capable of besting our mistress in her own field,” Thalia said with a giggle. “We’re all hoping to have an amazing time with you.”</p><p>“We may not be as outstanding as our mistress, but we have never failed to satisfy our previous partners.” Euphrosyne said, placing a golden laurel wreath on Thelox’s head. “So have us any way you want. Let’s have a lot of fun together!”</p><p>Thelox gave the three girls a wide grin. “I intend to!” He said as Euphrosyne wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Thelox kissed her back and pushed her tongue back into her mouth when she tried to insert it into his mouth, making her gasp and moan slightly in surprise. After a moment, Euphrosyne pulled back with a gasp, some drool leaking down the side of her mouth.</p><p>“Oh yes, I really like.” Thelox growled. He looked at the other two Graces, naked as the day he was born and his body wet and shiny from his time in the hot pools of Aphrodite’s cave. “Let me make one thing clear, I’m not going to stop until I’ve pumped all of my seed into the three of you. Do you understand?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around Aglaea and Thalia’s hips, his hands moving down to their asses to grope them through the thin fabric of their dresses.</p><p>“We know what to expect, sir. Our mistress has informed us to clear our schedules.” Aglaea smiled.</p><p>“We don’t mind actually.” Euphrosyne said as she wrapped her arms around his large waist.</p><p>“Feel free to use us however you want.” Thalia said as she ran her hands over his shoulders.</p><p>“I intend to whether you want it or not.” Thelox said before turning his head and catching Thalia in a kiss. As he shoved his tongue into the beautiful redhead’s mouth, he could feel her sister’s hands moving downward towards his cock.</p><p>“Oh my!” Euphrosyne gasped in surprise as she watched his considerable length slowly rise to attention. “Lady Aphrodite really wasn’t bluffing. He’s big…really big.”</p><p>Aglaea had to agree with her sister. Thelox’s shaft was big, even by demigod standards, nine inches in its soft state. And his balls hung heavy between his muscular thighs, full of sperm despite spending it all inside Aphrodite the previous night.</p><p>“My respect for my mistress has just increased exponentially. I can’t believe she took this inside her and could still walk normally.” Euphrosyne said.</p><p>“Well your mistress is the biggest whore in the cosmos.” Thelox said as he pulled back from Thalia’s mouth while his hand moved up to her chest to freely grope her tits. He tore open the top of the red haired Grace’s dress and attacked her full breasts with his mouth, capturing one of her nipples with his teeth. As Thelox sucked on her tit and kept her close to him with a hand on her ass, he moved under her skirt and slid his other hand inside the tiny thong she was wearing to insert two fingers into her cunt, causing Thalia to moan out in pleasure.</p><p>“Look who’s enjoying herself.” Euphrosyne said in amusement as she looked at her younger sister before turning back to his cock. “Come on, better not keep him waiting.” She told Aglaea, who nodded her head and also put her hand on his cock, wrapping her fingers around the base.</p><p>Holding his flaccid cock together, the two Graces then brought out their tongues and licked both sides simultaneously, trailing their tongues up and down before swirling them around the mushroom head of his dick, causing it to throb in response to their efforts. Opening her mouth wide, Aglaea took three inches of his cock into her mouth, popping her head up and down lightly before pulling back and allowing her sister to do the same. The two goddesses took turns sucking his cock, eagerly taking another inch into their mouths when it was their turn. By the time Euphrosyne and Aglaea were sucking the first ten inches of his shaft, his cock had extended to its full length and become as hard as a rock.</p><p>“Join your sisters.” Thelox commanded. Thalia nodded and knelt down next to Euphrosyne and swallowed his cock down her throat when he sisters offered the throbbing meat to her. Moving slow but sucking and slurping hard, Thalia worked her mouth op and down his dick for a moment before pulling back and letting Euphrosyne take over. As Euphrosyne showed her efforts to deepthroat him, Thelox put his hands on her sister’s head and pushed them toward his balls, which they eagerly took into their drooling mouths. It wasn’t long before their dresses were torn away, leaving them as naked as he was.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, taking turns deepthroating and sucking his cock, but whenever his manhood was swallowed up by one Grace, his balls were treated by the other two. Thelox stood strong on his feet, moving his hips slightly while running his fingers through their smooth hair and enjoying the service that could only be bested by their mistress. After what seemed like forever, the Graces felt his dick twitching and swelling several inches in size and knew he was close. Still, it took them no less than five minutes to bring him to his limit, causing the first jet of cum to fly out into Thalia’s mouth.</p><p>Stepping back and pulling himself from her mouth, Thelox gave it to Euphrosyne, who quickly captured the head before he could shoot his first load. Full prepared after seeing the thick glob that hit Thalia’s tongue, she took the next helping of cum better than her sister. Thelox pumped two cup sized blasts of jizz down her throat before moving onto Algaea, wasting no time in slamming his cock down her throat and blasting the rest of his load down into her stomach. The feeling was absolutely incredible and he stayed like that for several minutes before the flow tapered off and he slid his slick cock from Aglaea’s throat.</p><p>“What do you want us to do, sir?” Euphrosyne asked, relishing the taste of his cum on her tongue.</p><p>“I want each of you by the pool and get into positions you want me to fuck you in.” Thelox said, pointing to the largest of the heated pools in the cave. “And we’ll see who the lucky girl is.”</p><p>Giggling at the idea, the Graces stood up and headed over to the pool, where they got into their favored positions. Aglaea laid down on her side, raising her right leg and reaching down to part the lips of her pussy invitingly. Euphrosyne got on her knees in the traditional tits down ass up position, reaching behind her to spread her ass cheeks to expose both her holes. Thalia leaned over the side of the pool, pointing her ass at him and shaking it erotically.</p><p>“Who to choose?” He grinned, and approached them with his cock leading the way like some kind of beacon. He looked at each of them, taking in their impressive features. The choice was difficult, but he knew who he would have first.</p><p>Giving Euphrosyne a hard spank, making her believe that she was first, Thelox suddenly turned and went for Aglaea instead, making the black haired beauty pout in disappointment. Straddling Aglaea’s thigh and positioning his cock at her entrance, Thelox let the goddess drop her leg onto his shoulder and plunged his cock into her pussy, causing her to moan loudly. Without pausing for even a second, Thelox began to fuck her, the tip of his cock kissing the entrance to her womb, threatening to punch right into it.</p><p>Thelox pounded his newest immortal whore, making her tits jiggle and bounce as he slammed his pelvis repeatedly against her groin. Reaching his hand out, Thelox groped one of her bouncing tits and played with it as he fucked her like a carpenter hammering a nail into wood. She came rapidly and jerked around underneath him, unable to keep her mind from falling apart because of the pleasure.</p><p>Holding nothing back, Thelox thrust his cock as hard as he could to punch the tip into her womb and cum, shooting load after load into her greedy pussy, filling her up. He stayed that way for a while before abruptly yanking his cock out, causing his cum to pour free from her gaping cunt and she forced her nether lips closed to keep his precious seed inside.</p><p>“I’ll get back to you later.” He said and turned to Euphrosyne and grabbed her hips. “Did I make you wait?”</p><p>“You did—aahh!” She screamed when Thelox shot his hips forward and speared his cock into her pussy, straight into her womb. His pelvis slapped loudly against her ass, causing her cheeks to ripple and made her cum almost immediately. Moaning blissfully due to how tight she was, Thelox wasted no time in starting to rock his hips back and forth, smoothly sliding his cock in an out between her wet folds.</p><p>He fucked her pussy with reckless abandon for the next twenty or so minutes. Euphrosyne started to feel immense pleasure as Thelox continued fucking her at this hard, rough pace, forcing her over the edge once again. Her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back as he repeatedly punched his way into her womb over and over again with enough force to make a mortal woman pass out. Thelox gathered her hair in one hand and pulled hard, using them to try to fuck her deeper.</p><p>Keeping his furious pace, the sensations eventually became too much for the man. Pulling harder on Euphrosyne’s hair, Thelox buried himself as deeply as possible up her cunt before emptying yet another huge load into the fucked silly goddess. Five minutes passed as Thelox filled her up with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it.</p><p>Pulling out of the exhausted Euphrosyne, Thelox turned his attention to Thalia, who eagerly opened her legs and shook her backside at him. He approached her and reached around her slender torso to take hold of her breasts, fondling and kneading them with his hands, rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks. The demigod positioned his shaft at her entrance and without warning plunged his cock into her. Thelox grunted and shut his eyes, nearly cumming from how surprisingly tight she was.</p><p>“I’m the tightest of my sisters.” Thalia said cheekily, glancing back at him with a smile on her red lips. “Not even Ares could sink into this cunt without blowing his load within seconds.”</p><p>Thelox growled angrily and started moving his hips, pounding her ass with enthusiasm. Seeking to teach this cheeky bitch a lesson, for no woman acted that way to him while he was spreading their cunt, he reshaped her pussy to the shape of his cock, taking pleasure in her moans and screams and the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against his hips. As he fucked her, he continued to play with her tits like a child playing with their toys, only rougher. He pinched her nipples, smashed her tits together, slapped them around, he did whatever he wanted with them. Her mind clouded with bliss, Thalia wasn’t able to hold onto the rocky ledge and her hands started slipping, but with his hands on her tits, Thelox was able to keep her standing so he could fuck her until he was finished.</p><p>That moment came soon, as with one final, punishing thrust, Thelox buried himself to the hilt in Thalia’s sodden sex and began to unload. The sudden gush of nearly scalding seed pushed her over the edge one final time. Her vision went white, but her other senses were enhanced, rather than dulled. She could feel every inch and every vein of the thirteen inch cock buried to the hilt in her muff and every drop of what must have been nearly a gallon of cum pouring into her womb.</p><p>Thelox rolled his hips for while pumping out the last few shots of his seed before sliding his cock from her folds, letting Thalia drop to the ground once he popped his cockhead free. Taking a deep breath he let himself cool down a bit before glancing down at the Graces, who were all in various states of bliss as they laid on the ground before him, their pussies profusely leaking his cum, their stomachs distended from the full force of his flood. Mortal women couldn’t handle him at full force, nor could they hold all of his cum. These three divine bitches were sure to become pregnant with his children.</p><p>Wiping his forehead of sweat, Thelox grinned and turned to gather his things. As fun as this was, it was time to head back to camp. There was money to be had, places to pillage, and bitches to fuck. Time stopped for no one, man or god.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>Meanwhile, back at camp, the Black Company once again found itself in the midst of an orgy. Before she left, as a little thank you present for Thelox, Aphrodite was gracious enough to grant her blessing upon the company, causing lust to swell within the hearts of every man and woman there. This resulted in an early morning orgy between the men and their new Amazonian slaves. Among the women caught in the midst of it was Tansy.</p><p>“Come here girl.” Ordered one of Thelox’s field commanders, a blonde man named Lucius. Tansy was in no place to refuse, as this was what her job exactly was. She was just lucky there was more women to take the heat off her right now.</p><p>Tansy set the tray of food she was carrying around down and walked over to the beckoning man, her thin brown tunic clinging to her ample curves as she got to her knees. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“My cock’s in need of some cleanin’ from last night.” Lucius said, spreading his legs. He was completely naked, and the Amazon he had spent the night fucking was still lying unconscious in his tent. “Get that mouth of yours to work.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Tansy licked her lips and got to her knees. The busty former noble lowered her head and licked all over the soft member. It was somewhat difficult working with a limp cock, less to work with, but Tansy could manage until he got hard.</p><p>Enveloping the small member in her mouth, she gently sucked on it. Her tongue made small laps over his tip, before she ran it along the crown. The wet and warm pleasure sliding in rhythmic circles made the man’s body shake, gritting his teeth. She began pulling her head back and forth, running her lips over his cock to massage it. Tansy could tell it was growing larger with each repeat. Her brown eyes stared up at the man, his face clearly showing satisfaction with her skill.</p><p>“Your head game’s gotten better, whore. Thelox taught you well!” Lucius laughed, taking a deep swig of his wine.</p><p>Tansy pulled back a bit, the head of his cock resting on her tongue. “Thank you sir.” She said before taking the entirety of his cock in her mouth, the tip knocking at her throat. His now thick member was incredibly warm in her mouth, already twitching with excitement.</p><p>Her tongue licked over the head and shaft in her mouth. She kept her head down for around ten seconds before pulling back for oxygen. Thick strings of saliva connected from her hips to the drenched cock. Using time to regulate her breathing, Tansy left small kisses up the underside of his cock. Once she reached the top, she let her tongue lap over the very tip, collecting small dollops of his precum.</p><p>When Tansy had been taken in by the Gaia Cult as an orphan to be raised in the ways of a priestess of Gaia, this wasn’t the kind of fate for herself she expected. She thought she could’ve been an honored member of the Setessan community, a priestess who worshipped Mother Earth and prayed to her for bountiful gifts. Now here she was, sucking cocks because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Fates must be laughing their asses off right now.</p><p>Spreading her lips, she took his entire cock inside once more, right to the base. Thelox had practically destroyed her gag reflex, and Lily had been “kind” enough to teach her how to deepthroat to make her services easier.</p><p>She couldn’t use her hands, because of course that’d be too easy, therefore she had to make do with just her mouth. Moving her head back and forth hastily, Lucius threw his head back, mouth agape. A low moan cascaded from his lips as his thighs began to visibly tense. Tansy ignored the moans and feminine cries of the other women as she continued sucking, licking and kissing the sizable member.</p><p>His left hand suddenly took a handful of her blonde hair and forced her down once more. His own hips began to move, hitting her throat every time. Tansy’s hands clenched as she did her absolute best not to gag or pull away. Her crouching stance gave her little balance, but his harsh grip on her hair was doing enough to stop her from falling over.</p><p>Her eyes began to water as he sped up fucking her mouth, getting more violent. He was intent on cumming, and his climax was coming sooner than Tansy had prepared for. His other hand gripped another clump of hair, forcing her lips to his pelvis. Tears began to appear and fall down her cheeks uncontrollably as his legs moved to squeeze her head between his muscular thighs. Tansy had to go through with this. It was this or get put in the stocks and get used by literally every man in the company.</p><p>Her ears blocked by his legs, windpipe clogged by his cock and eyes blurred to Tartarus, she truly felt like a doll for use. Then it happened. A powerful throb occurred, bringing Tansy’s body to spasm briefly, before a surge of thick semen began to flood out of his cock. This was when Tansy remembered that for some reason, damn near every man in the company produced twice as much cum as the average man.</p><p>At the start, it just seemed to be flowing down her throat, but it soon became too much for her. Her throat backed up for a moment, bringing Tansy to gag. Unable to move back from his grip, she had to bear it. Suddenly, another gag caused a small explosion of cum to escape out of her nostrils. Her eyes shot wide open with that surprise, but soon her eyelids started to feel heavy, oxygen becoming impossible to inhale. Slowly running down her upper lip, the cum began to leak down her face.</p><p>Her thighs began to quiver madly as a rush of mindless bliss assaulted her lower body. The feeling of his cum filling her throat and invading all her senses brought her climax to life. Her hips continued to buck aimlessly, a stream of her fluids squirting between her thick thighs in her highest peak of pleasure. Her eyes went blank while her arms became numb. Not that any of this matter to Lucius. He was still cumming, his eyes shut tight and breathing labored.</p><p>Eventually Lucius pulled her head back by the handfuls of her short hair. Her cheeks began to fill, cum leaking from her mostly closed lips. When he finally stopped cumming and let go of her completely, Leina clumsily opened her mouth for jizz to spill out over her breasts, splattering his thick cream over her round orbs. His eyes watched on as the thick clumps of jizz spilled from her lips and trailed down to her heaving chest.</p><p>“How’s that for your breakfast? Ha!” Lucius laughed.</p><p>Tansy barely processed his words before someone grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her back. She fell onto her back with a startled yelp and had her legs kicked apart before a large body settled between them. She gritted her teeth when she felt the bulbous head of a cock pressing against her folds and braced herself to get her first fucking of the day.</p><p>The man (whose name she didn’t know or cared to know) slammed his hips forward and buried himself into Tansy’s cunt, bottoming out with his balls against the girl’s sex. Tansy grunted as the man started to pump away at the unyielding pussy wrapped around his dick. He was having a hard time fitting everything inside, a surprise considering how many men have had Tansy already, but her toned body provided a terrific ride for the vagrant plowing her into the ground.</p><p>Tansy’s face was flush through the glazing of cum she still sported, panting hotly as her overworked pussy struggled to take every fat inch. The warrior leaned further over her, nearly folding the girl in half with her legs resting on his shoulders. The position allowed him to drive downward even more forcefully until he could sheath his entire length. Tansy could feel her pussy giving away beneath the relentless force of his turgid cock, and all she could do was pant from the effort as she was forced to accommodate his dick.</p><p>Wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the air alongside the other slick noises provided by the other slaves at the mercy of the horny men dominating them. Each time the man slammed down and hilted himself in the girl’s cunt, his balls would smack firmly against her jiggling ass and prompt a breathless moan from Tansy. Her toes curled and clenched within her boots as they bounced over her head to the steady rhythm of each thrust.</p><p>Her involuntary moans and squeaks of pleasure were like music to the man’s ears and it only encouraged him to further defile the pretty adventurer. Tansy’s eyes darted back and forth to the other couples fucking around them. All these women were formerly warriors of great skill and power, brought down low by Thelox. One woman was on her hands and knees, spitroasted from both sides by two men. Another woman was held between two men who were fucking both her holes. Three more were lined up in a row, their mouths stuffed with thick cocks.</p><p>The sight of all this sex and debauchery sent another uncontained shiver of ecstasy up her spine, causing Tansy to arch her back up off the flattened grass. Sweat was now pouring down her smooth, slender legs much like how her pussy’s nectar was cascading down her ass. She wanted to protest, to fight back and show defiance in some way, but nothing Tansy did could atone for her body’s total surrender.</p><p>“Damn slut,” The man grunted, pounding away at her increasingly slippery and heated snatch until he felt the familiar tingle of his own limits. “Gonna make me cum. Take it, bitch!”</p><p>The man pressed Tansy’s quivering hips into the ground and spewed his potent load deep inside. His hot seed burst through the young woman’s cervix and swarmed her womb, completely filling it. Tansy tossed her head back and gritted her teeth as her body burned in a pleasant way from the searing hot load. He continued to pump her sweltering honeypot until she was filled to the brim with so much cum that it had begun to drizzle down the crack of her ass.</p><p>Tansy stared blankly at the clear blue sky, feeling warm cum leak from her used cunt. She barely made a sound when she felt another man take his place between her legs and shove his cock into her without warning. She was used to it at this point. Leina challenged the wrong warrior and now she paid the price. This was her fate as a woman in a man’s world.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>While the mortals were busy toiling away in their brief lives, or spending their free time fucking, up in Olympus the gods were doing their own thing, which was mostly nothing. However there were two goddesses who were quite busy entertaining each other at the moment in the lavish halls of Aphrodite’s palace.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck!” Cried Demeter as Aphrodite’s hands boldly fondled her perky tits, her fingers pinching her erect nipples and squeezing the large orbs while delivering soft nips along the woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s right. You missed this didn’t you?” Aphrodite purred seductively, expertly fondling Demeter’s plump tits with one hand and moving the other down to the treasure between her thick legs, causing the goddess to gasp in shock as a single finger entered her cunt.</p><p>Demeter did nothing to hold back her moans, her limbs thrashing in sweet pleasure as the hand steadily finger-fucked her pussy into an orgasm, scratching against the most sensitive spots inside the fleshy hole.</p><p>“Are you ready to cum, Demeter?” Aphrodite whispered, steadily increasing the tempo of her middle finger fucking the goddess’s tight cunt while her other hand continued to pull, fondle and pinch her left breast. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Demeter’s mind was too clouded by lust and a thirst for carnal completion to show any of her usual proper decorum as she moaned and writhed in ecstasy. “P-Please make me cum! M-Make me squirt like a s-slut!”</p><p>“Good girl.” The love goddess smiled, blurring her delicate finger into the woman’s pussy like a jackhammer and roughly squeezing her meaty breast as she lowered her head and bit at the woman’s collarbone. “Cum for me, Demeter.”</p><p>Demeter did as she was told…explosively.</p><p>Her eyes rolled up and her tongue hung out as she came furiously, her whole body shuddering violently in Aphrodite’s arms. Aphrodite was merciless as she continued to finger Demeter even through her orgasm, causing a series of mini-orgasms to spark within the harvest goddess’s body. An explosive torrent of juices squirted out of Demeter’s cunt and drenched Aphrodite’s hand.</p><p>After a few minutes, Demeter’s orgasm finally faded away and she sagged against Aphrodite, who giggle and held Demeter up with one arm while lifting her pussy juiced soaked hand to lick the sweet liquid off her fingers. Demeter’s full breasts jiggled slightly as she panted, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat that made her body glisten in the dim candlelight.</p><p>“I needed that.” Demeter hummed.</p><p>“You always say that.” Aphrodite smiled, lowering Demeter onto the bed. “You must have been really pent up to cum that hard. I take it you haven’t had a mortal lover yet?”</p><p>“With Persephone and the grandkids around? Please.” Demeter huffed.</p><p>This odd arrangement between the two goddesses was a relatively recent one that lasted for a couple of centuries. Demeter, ever so lonely when her daughter left for the Underworld during Fall and Winter, was also sexually frustrated from having not taken any lovers since her liaison with Zeus. Having only one other child, Plutus, with the immortal Iason, Demeter was having a dry spell that Aphrodite quickly capitalized on, and now whenever her daughter left for the Underworld for the second half of the year, the two goddesses would spend some quality time together fucking the living daylights out of one another. It’s no coincidence that the winter season would be noticeably less severe whenever Demeter was in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>Having sex with Aphrodite was certainly an experience for Demeter, and honestly it really helped deal with not seeing her daughter for half a year (having her grandchildren visit also helped) but there was something missing that even Aphrodite, for all her sexual prowess, couldn’t give her. A decent cock.</p><p>“I figured you would bring that up.” Aphrodite said when Demeter voiced her concerns. The two women were lounging about on Aphrodite’s bed, naked and sweaty, the room smelling like sex and perfume. “The fact that you haven’t had any mortal lovers lately is starting to show.”</p><p>“As much as I enjoy fucking mortal men, it’s starting to lose its charm. I adore the demigod children I get out of it, but there’s only so much a mortal can do for a goddess like me.” Demeter sighed. “And while you’re absolutely amazing in bed…”</p><p>“It’s just not the same?” Aphrodite smiled. “Don’t worry, I get what you mean. In fact, I have the solution for your problem.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Aphrodite held up her hand and conjured a small, holographic image of Thelox, completely naked in his full glory. Demeter’s eyes widened at the powerful male specimen shown to her.</p><p>“Who is this?” She asked.</p><p>“Thelox of Kirra, son of the primordial Eros and probably the only mortal man to outfuck me since Adonis.” Aphrodite announced happily, her smile growing at Demeter’s look of shock. “And I mean that with every ounce of honestly in my shapely body.”</p><p>“He managed to fuck you into submission?” Demeter gaped. “That’s…that’s impossible!”</p><p>“Oh but it’s true. He’s strong, he’s durable and his cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen on a demigod. Why I think he might even give Heracles a run for his money.”</p><p>“How do you know how big Heracles is?” Demeter asked curiously.</p><p>“Hebe talks, especially when she’s drunk off her ass at our get-togethers.” Aphrodite replied. Demeter snorted; Aphrodite was known for stealing other women’s husbands and boyfriends, but even she respected Heracles and Hebe’s marriage. She considered them too cute a couple to fuck with. “But to get back on topic, I believe that this man is just the spark you need to reignite your sex life.”</p><p>Demeter sighed. “Aphrodite…”</p><p>“Just try him out. He may be a little rough and brutish but that cock of his more than makes up for it.” Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at her fellow goddess. “He certainly won’t say no if you ask nicely.”</p><p>Demeter wanted to blow Aphrodite off and get some rest. Though the idea of getting dicked by the demigod actually fucking the love goddess into submission was certainly an enticing idea. She hadn’t had a man since Iason, and she had a growing urge that Aphrodite for all her sexual skill couldn’t satiate. Perhaps it was time to have a man again and deal with whatever comes after by herself.</p><p>“All right, I’ll try him. It’ll provide an interesting distraction for the season at least.” She said.</p><p>Aphrodite smiled and hugged Demeter, pressing their breasts together and making their nipples rub together and igniting shivers across their bodies. “Wonderful! I’ll send you to him as soon as he’s settled down. You definitely won’t regret this, Deme!”</p><p>“Please don’t call me that.”</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>When the Black Company reached the city of Ceres, a quaint little settlement known for producing some of the finest harvests in this side of Hellano. It was one of the few places that actively worshipped Demeter as their patron goddess, and her favor showed in their bountiful yearly crops and abundant harvests. Their trade with other cities and villages allowed Ceres to grow and prosper, and there were even rumors of Artemis and her band of hunters sometimes roaming the forests a few miles from its boundaries.</p><p>Ceres wasn’t the first place Thelox wanted his company to rest up—the place didn’t even have a decent brothel—but the ruling king had paid handsomely for their services in routing the intruding army from the neighboring state. At least some of Demeter’s priestesses were attractive, and he was pretty sure the king’s sister was giving him some looks—</p><p>“Don’t even try it.” Farangis said crossly. “Can we not get kicked out of a city because you decided to fuck a relative of the royal family?”</p><p>Well that killed his plans. Once his men and slaves were settled down in the camp, Thelox had gone into the city to relieve himself of his growing erection. His cock was already starting to harden and he needed a good pussy to release in before he got to work. Ceres had at least two or three brothels, but none of them really caught his attention. Oh well, maybe he could fuck and Amazon or three before going to sleep.</p><p>“Excuse me, my lord.”</p><p>Thelox paused and looked over his shoulder to see a young woman clad in the sheer white robes of a priestess. She was different from the average, middle aged women who worshipped Demeter and Persephone. She was a mature beauty, and her robes only served to highlight her curvaceous figure, drawing attention to her full breasts and ample hips. Thelox felt his lust flare up, and the woman smiled in response.</p><p>“What do you want, woman?” He asked.</p><p>“The head priestess would like to see you, if you have the time.” She said, her voice soft.</p><p>“What does a priestess of Demeter want with me? I barely pay homage to her.”</p><p>“She has heard of your…reputation among the female populace and would like to see if such stories are true.” The woman smiled as if she were saying something naughty. “As you can see, the men of this city aren’t all that special to look at.”</p><p>Thelox was a bit suspicious of this woman suddenly coming onto him, but he decided to humor her anyway and allowed her to lead him to the temple. If anything happened he was fully capable of handling any threat that came his way.</p><p>The priestess led him to the temple at the heart of the city, which held a massive statue of Demeter and her daughter Persephone inside. They passed by the towering statues and went inside a chamber that was out of sight of the main alter where offerings and sacrifices were made to the gods. Once they entered the room and locked the door, Thelox turned to the woman.</p><p>“Okay woman, what did your head priestess want with me—“</p><p>He was cut off when the woman’s body exploded in a burst of light, causing him to shield his eyes with a loud curse. When the light finally died down, he glared back at the woman.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” He snarled. “What the hell are you trying to…pull…”</p><p>Thelox trailed off into silence when he processed that the woman had changed completely. Now instead of a priestess, a goddess stood before him. Unlike Aphrodite, this goddess appeared as a somewhat older woman, one who looked as if she had born children in the past and would surely do so again. She had long flowing hair the color of wheat, and wide hips, with a plump ass and full breasts that looked to be a tad larger than Aphrodite’s. Her belly was just a hair plumper than perfect slim fatness, and her face somewhat rounded, rather than angular. All she wore was a forest green dress that left her shoulders bare and had slits up the side to expose her legs.</p><p>“Greetings, Thelox,” The goddess smiled. “I am Demeter, goddess of agriculture and the harvest. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man whom Aphrodite is gushing about nonstop.”</p><p>Thelox blinked, trying to process that another goddess was talking to him in the same week. “Did she snitch on me?”</p><p>Demeter chuckled and sauntered over to him, pressing her soft tits against his hard chest. “Honey, by the end of this week, news of your fuck session with Aphrodite and her Graces will have spread to every corner of Olympus. I’m not the last goddess you’ll be seeing if the Fates have a say in it.”</p><p>“Oh. Well shit, I’m going to be really busy.” He said calmly. “What about you? What are you here for?”</p><p>“For you. Aphrodite herself suggested you to me, and I came to find you to relieve some sexual tension of my own.” Demeter said. “You have no other woman to have in this city, and I’m a bit tired of having sex with Aphrodite for half of the year…”</p><p>“Wait, you and Aphrodite are fucking?” Thelox asked, but she continued on.</p><p>“…So how about we help each other out by giving one another the best fucking time of our lives. Do this for me, and I’ll make sure your company never goes hungry gain.” Demeter promised.</p><p>That didn’t take much to convince Thelox. He would’ve fucked her even without the promise of full bellies for the rest of his life, but she didn’t need to know that. “Okay you’ve caught my attention. When do we start?”</p><p>Demeter smiled and snapped her fingers, materializing a bed right behind him before pushing him onto it. “Right now.”</p><p>Thelox wasted no time in ripping off his shirt to reveal his powerful form, making the earth goddess lick her lips, before wrapping his arms around her smaller but voluptuous figure, embracing her as she tilted her head back and kissed him, sucking on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth with both arms wrapping around his head. His hands roamed across her body, mauling her breasts as she swayed her hips and rubbed her ass against his repeatedly hardening cock as it strained against his pants. A quick flick of her fingers tore his last piece of clothing off, allowing his cock to swing free between her thighs and smashing into her pussy with enough force to make her cum right on the spot.</p><p>Breaking away from him for just a moment, Demeter climbed onto the bed and turned around to face the warrior, her foot sinking deep into the soft, comfy mattress. Thelox came at her at full force, his cock spearing into her cunt and lifting her up from the ground. Her face twitched as she came powerfully around his cock, her eyes widening as she locked eyes with him. Thelox put this hands on her hips and forcefully yanked her down, impaling her entirely on his twelve inch cock, causing an obscene bulge in the shape of his cock to appear in her flat stomach as he slammed into her womb.</p><p>Widening his stance, Thelox started thrusting his cock up into her, while simultaneously pulling her down to meet him, his balls swinging and loudly smashing into her ass. Thelox’s face was red and sweaty, intense with concentration as he experienced the pleasure of sinking his cock into a goddess for the third fucking time! Only a few men at a time got the chance to fuck a goddess, much less the conservative Demeter, but none could satisfy her like this. Thelox was a man who put two hundred percent into everything, including sex, and he wasn’t going to disappoint now.</p><p>Starting with slow, but powerful thrusts, Thelox started to pick up the pace, and Demeter could not keep a straight face anymore, losing her composure. She began to moan as his hands came up to squeeze her breasts so hard that her flesh compressed between his fingers. His powerful his meanwhile did a very fine job bouncing her on his cock, hitting her so hard she was sent into the air before he allowed gravity to handle the rest, pulling her down his thick pillar of meat. Demeter started whimpering and shuddering while her womb was getting punch around from the inside, his brutal cock actually stretching her to its limit.</p><p>Then Thelox thrust his cock into her pussy one last time, nailing his cock as deep as he could into her before grunting, his balls clenching and imploding from the pressure of his orgasm, his mind going blank as he blew a mind shattering load into Demeter while she also came around him. The sound of his semen rushing into her body was so loud it sounded like water being pumped into a pool. Demeter could only shiver while she was still being impaled on him, whimpering as he came even harder than intended. Her eyes were still gazing p at him, though they were blank and sightless, and a long strand of drool hung from the corner of her mouth.</p><p>As he pulled out and his semen flowed out of her pussy in waves, she was still standing, only stumbling a bit, and her expression showed that she was absolutely in love with his cock. Good, because she was going to get up close and personal with it soon enough. He placed a hand on her frazzled hair and pushed her down to her knees, and she rubbed her cheek along the side of his cock, nuzzling her face in his bloated scrotum. She inhaled deeply, taking in his masculine scent before moving her head back and using both hands to push his cock up, pressing the monstrous dong against his body as she went in to give his balls a wet, lewd kiss, making out with them as if they were her lovers. Thelox hissed in pleasure as her hands traced circles on his cock while rolling his left nut with her tongue, causing it to lurch and shoot ropes of precum into the air over her head and onto the magic bed she conjured.</p><p>‘Such a powerful scent,’ Demeter thought blankly. ‘Gaia, no wonder Aphrodite lost her mind with this thing.’</p><p>She kissed her way up his cock, making him smirk as he looked down at her, though he almost lost it when he saw the look she was giving him. Demeter was no slut like Aphrodite, but she knew her way around a man.</p><p>As she finally went over two thirds of his shaft, Demeter had to stand up and get into a squat to continue, arriving at the swollen head while standing and bending down a bit. There, she kissed and licked around his glands, before enveloping his cockhead in her lips. He felt her drool trickling down the inside of his cock, and this spurred his lust aura to rage even harder, his power flowing into his scrotum and further strengthening the quality of the overflowing liquid inside, making his semen get even thicker and hotter. Relentless she pulled back, but then went down, her mouth opening as wide as she could to take in his cock, slurping down the girthy monster as it traveled into her mouth, then down her throat.</p><p>Thelox’s head rolled back as she swallowed two thirds of his cock without much trouble, using her godly durability to deep throat him, and at the same time using her amazing tongue skills to service him. to make it even better for him, she heft her tits up with both hands and then wrapped them around the part that she did not cover with her mouth, making his eyes roll back as she squeezed her soft pillows around his dick. His cock even seemed to swell as she started pumping her breasts around it while working the rest in her mouth and throat, finding a perfect rhyme for the entire process and soaking the whole thing in her warm canal.</p><p>“I’m cumming. Drink my load.” Thelox growled as he moved his hand through her hand and blew his load, with the first two seconds of his one minute first shot filling her stomach and overflowing back up her mouth completely. However she did not spill even a single drop, and swallowed his cum down before it could overflow from her mouth, continuing to pull her head back and allowed onto the bulbous head to remain, letting him dump his load directly into her mouth. Eventually his orgasm came to an end, and she let his cock twitch in her throat for a moment before pulling back, releasing his shaft and allowing it to swing back up, towering over her head.</p><p>With a smile that would make Aphrodite proud, Demeter turned around and started crawling away on her hands and knees, with him following behind her. Her head was so low that her body was pressed down so her plump tits brushed against the sheets of her bed, nipples full erect and sensitive as her ass raised up, rocking back and forth, the plump cheeks of her booty actually clapping together softly. Then, when she arrived at the head of the bed, Demeter put her face and tits down but let her ass remain in the air. She even pulled her cheeks apart to expose the only hole he hadn’t conquered yet.</p><p>Thelox smirked and got into position behind her, his hand smashing and spanking her ass, before he leaned in to lick around her asshole, pushing his tongue in when his face was buried between her supple asscheeks. He ate her ass for a full ten minutes before standing up grabbing her wrists and positioning his cock at the tiny hole between her cheeks. Grinning victoriously, Thelox speared his cock in, and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she came, but he paid her no mind as he started fucking her.</p><p>For the entire evening Thelox fucked the goddess in her own temple while her worshippers came to present their offerings and prayers to her. They had no idea that a mere mortal was fucking their patron goddess so hard it would leave a normal woman crippled. It certainly came as a thrill to Demeter as she fucked him back just as hard, making him cum harder and more than ever. Demeter was able to take load after load of his semen, using her power to clean up every time he pulled out of her so he could go in to give her more.</p><p>Demeter was no Aphrodite, but she was certainly wilder in the bedroom than Thelox gave her credit for. With the amount of semen he was pumping into her, Thelox was certain she was going to be popping out his brats nine months from now, but that was to be expected from a goddess as fertile as Demeter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gods Shown in Chapter: </p><p>The Graces: The goddesses of charm, beauty, nature, human creativity, goodwill and fertility. Daughters of Zeus and Eurynome. <br/>Appearance: Algaea, the youngest, has long strawberry blonde hair and large blue eyes with a voluptuous figure she loves to showcase through skimpy dresses. Euphrosyne, the eldest, has more mature features with wavy black hair and enchanting violet eyes with a more slender physique. Thalia, the youngest, has fiery red hair and bright green eyes with a perky but not less curvaceous body than her sisters. </p><p>Demeter: Goddess of agriculture, the harvest, the seasons, fertility and the earth.<br/>Appearance: Demeter appears as a mature looking woman with long wavy hair the color of wheat and forest green eyes. Though not as beautiful as Aphrodite, she has a fuller figure with wide hips and plump breasts that are surprisingly second only to the love goddess's tits themselves. She often wears a bright green dress that leaves her shoulders bare with slits up the sides to expose her slender legs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Changed a few characters names around, but everything else is the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3-Love and War</p><p>Lily was once a respected citizen of Setessa, a city-state located in a densely forested part of southern Europa, where its people worshipped nature gods like Artemis, Pan and above all, Gaia. Like her mother and grandmother before her, she was raised in the worship of Gaia, mother of all, and grew to become the leader of the Gaian cult that was prevalent across Setessa. Lily was known for her fierce loyalty to her goddess, her strict adherence to tradition and maintain proper ritual rites, and managing the festivities held in the goddess’s name. She was probably the most efficient woman in the cult.</p><p>And then the Black Company arrived and sacked the city where her temple was located. They fell upon the city without mercy at the behest of a jealous and greedy king from the next kingdom over who felt threatened by Setessa’s worship of the ancient gods. They pillaged and plundered the city, and Thelox himself led his men to the temple Lily and the other priestesses were hiding in. When the goddess did no answer her prayers to save her and her sisters, Lily took the initiative and tried to fight Thelox. He easily subdued her and raped her on the spot before the great tree that was grown in honor of Gaia, and as her fellow priestess’s were also raped alongside her, Lily knew that her peaceful, pious life was over.</p><p>Since then, though the other priestesses were sold off as pleasure slaves, Lily was kept within the company to be Thelox’s personal concubine. She was forced to please him whenever he asked, or service the men he thought deserved a reward. He showed no mercy in his brutal fucking of her, and not a day went by when Lily had Thelox’s cum fill her womb at least once. And if not him, his generals would take his place. Just like what she was doing right now.</p><p>At the moment, Lily was on all fours, spreading her legs apart slightly and lifting up her backside to present her pert pussy lips. She wore no undergarments under her dress, so she was completely exposed as the back of her dress was pushed to the side to give the man waiting to take her easy access. She swallowed hard, still tasting cum on her tongue, when she felt him kneel behind her.</p><p>The man lucky enough to fuck her tonight was Gordo, a chubby man who looked more like a sleazy brothel owner than a member of a mercenary company. Not surprising considering he handled the company’s finances and coin to ensure proper spending and managing of the company’s funds for things such as food, water, and weapons. He made sure to use is position in the company to fuck either her or Tansy, and he was certainly exerting his rights right now as he leaned forward and plunged his member all the way inside her.</p><p>Lily’s pussy gave way reluctantly before the man’s obscenely thick cock. She hissed faintly as the man stretched her open, then clenched her teeth as he began thrusting away. For once it was silent in the camp, aside from Gordo’s short, nasal grunts as he humped away crudely as his whore, and the muffled slurp of his fat cock cramming into the former priestess’s protesting cunt. Lily’s face was a pained mask as the man’s clumsy thrusts rocked her back and forth. With every jab, Gordo’s cock rides popped in and out, one after another, stretching her inner lips to the limit with their huge girth and letting them close up again, over and over.</p><p>‘Of course this fat pig has one of the largest cocks in the damn company.’ Lily thought with a grimace. ‘Did these bastards pray to Priapus for larger cocks in the past?’</p><p>Ever since Thelox returned to camp and announced they were going into battle the next day, the soldiers had been in a frenzy, relieving their sexual urges on the unfortunate Amazonian slaves as a pre-battle orgy that Thelox only made worse with his divine powers. Tansy was somewhere being spitroasted by a group of soldiers, and Gordo was quick to snatch her up and drag her to his tent. He had been going at her for what she guessed was fifteen to twenty minutes. It was hard to gage time with his cock constantly bashing against her cervix and Thelox’s lust aura keeping her mind hazy.</p><p>“Shit, you feel good. It’s been a while since I fucked a priestess and you’re bringing back so many memories. Those sluts from that worshipped Demeter over in Cyprus certainly changed the meaning of their fertility rites when I was done with them!” Gordo grunted, seizing each of her asscheeks in his chubby fingers. He leaned forward slightly, rolling his hips to let his huge sack beat lewdly against her ripe ass. “Nothing like a pre-battle fuck to get the blood pumping! Better way to spend your time than worshipping a fucking tree, eh girl?”</p><p>Lily said nothing. Each monstrous thrust knocked her forward, and she gave tiny winded grunts each time the thick pipe slammed into her. Her pussy accepted the monstrous mating now, though, stretched wide and slick with her own juices. The man snorted and grunted as he fucked her, his face etched in a grimace from the sheer pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>Gordo grabbed her hips and leaned over, beginning to pump away with sharp, bestial strokes. His fat member stretched apart her tight opening, each thick ring of the ribbing pressing against her clinging cunt walls one at a time as it passed. Heavily laden balls smack against her ass with loud, meaty slaps.</p><p>The Black Company had just been hired by the king of Corinth to support his army in an ongoing battle against a large group of barbarians that had been plaguing his kingdom’s outer territory for several months now. These barbarian tribes were oddly organized and harrowing, which meant that Thelox was instantly up for the challenge and had organized this orgy as a little celebration to get his men in the mood. The Black Company rarely got decent opponents to fight outside of organized armies, so they were going to earn their pay with this one.</p><p>‘These aren’t men,’ Lily thought angrily, her body rocking back and forth with his powerful thrusts. The forest echoed with obscene slurps as Gordo fought frantically to cram himself inside her. ‘They’re all monsters. Worse monsters than any cyclops or minotaur!’</p><p>Gordo’s nostrils flared in a great wheeze as he suddenly crouched forward, mounting her completely. Lily gasped as his weight pressed down upon her back. His short chest hair was coarse and bristly, and his rotund belly ground against the woman with every quickly jerking thrust. Again and again the rapist drive his member inside her, opening her and forcing her straining pussy to accept his cock. Tight and hard with the man’s boiling seed, the great leathery sack crashed against her buttocks.</p><p>A sudden vicious, pussy-stretching thrust sent Lily sprawling forward. She yelped and glanced quickly back at him. Gordo’s lip was drawn back in a pained sneer, baring his small, uneven teeth. Beads of sour-smelling sweat was forming on his neck.</p><p>“I wanna make this last.” He grunted, eyebrows knotted in a frown. “Make this something neither of us will forget for a long time.”</p><p>His arms, which straddled her shoulders a she crouched atop her, slowly squeezed together, gripping Lily between them and holding her down. The priestess could not move now, crushed beneath the mans weight, her upturned ass impaled on his swollen shaft. His gnarled, flabby buttocks rose and fell mechanically, pumping his fat pipe in and out of the juicy, gaping cunt. The man was little more than a beast now, mounted upon his helpless mate and burying his bloated member inside her depths.</p><p>Lily could not speak or think properly, the only sound she gave were breathless gasps, unable to even take a breath properly thanks to the rapid tempo of his cock against her innards. Gordo’s pendulous sack was beginning to swell even bigger now, as his monstrous balls filled to the brim with cum once more. Lily could tell he was close, all she needed to do was hold out and try to get him to cum faster so this horrid event can be over and done with.</p><p>Gordo felt it too, and he wanted to make this moment count as he slowly crept up upon his incoming climax. His bloated cock plunged into her. Lily’s cunt walls fluttered and squeezed at him, kneading the wrinkled folds of his fat, throbbing cock. Gordo’s enormous balls grew tighter and heavier by the second, desperate to be milked of their boiling spunk. The pressure kept building and building, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Bitch!” Howled the mercenary and exploded. Lily braced herself, fingers digging into the dirt, and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>The fat cock began to expand like a great fleshy spring, each fold unwrinkling. It doubled and redoubled in length, coiling round and round in a twisting, probing curlicue. Lily trembled slightly as the straining member darted frantically about at the very depths of her cunt. Suddenly, the narrow, pointed cockhead jabbed against her tightly clinging cervix.</p><p>In an instant he was in. His cock twisted around and around like a corkscrew, popping open Lily’s tightest depths, wrenching her open and violating her womb. He let out a strangled roar as he locked with her and began to poor out his flood. Sizzling jets of seed exploded inside her, racing through the monstrous coil of his cock and splashing into her belly. Gordo held perfectly still, holding Lily entrapped in his crushing grip as he bred her. His overloaded sack, despite just cumming half an hour ago, jerked and clenched, forcing rank semen into her.</p><p>Lily trembled as the thick, shuddering hose pumped the orc’s inhuman load inside her. Her womb quickly filled, then began to stretch as it was forced to take cup after cup of his sour spunk. Gordo grunted and snorted mindlessly, his whole body seized by the animal desire to inseminate her.</p><p>The Gaian priestess shook her head almost imperceptibly, biting fiercely at her lip. Her fingers clutched the dirt until her nails were covered in dust and soil, her body reluctantly accepting the monstrous seeding.</p><p>As Gordo continued to breed her, the hot spunk coursing through his cock and emptying into her jism-stuffed depths, Lily's cunt squeezed once on the pulsating cock impaling her and without warning, she screamed and threw her head back. Her spasming cunt jerked and tugged at him throughout her unexpected orgasm, as if desperate to milk out more of his fetid, steaming cream.</p><p>At that moment Gordo made a choking sound deep in his throat. A bulge wound its way through his long, twisting cock and gurgled into Lily’s womb, and then another and another, like beads on a necklace. Clots of a much thicker spunk, dredged up from the bottoms of the man’s huge balls, clumped together in the ocean of cum inside her. Gordo shuddered and pressed against her, forcibly emptying out his aching sack and bloating her more and more with his batter.</p><p>Her shudders subsiding, Lily’s head slowly slumped back down to the ground, her hair covering her face. If this was to be her fate until the end of her days, then the gods have truly forsaken her.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>For a child of a primordial love god, Thelox had the attitude and disposition of a child of Ares. He was a skilled fighter who sought glory and power on the battlefield and got hard from the prospect of an actual challenge. Though that didn’t mean he ran into a battle recklessly, no that was suicide. In a world where your next opponent could be a demigod or a god in disguise, you had to be careful. One fuck up was enough to spell your doom.</p><p>Thelox took every battle seriously and never underestimated his opponents. Though he looked nonchalant on the outside, he was actually assessing his enemies on the inside. He caught plenty of enemies off guard because they thought he was just a dumb brute who ruled through brute strength, which was only partially true. If that was the case, then Thelox would’ve ended up as just another name on the kill list of some hero.</p><p>Thelox’s battle tactics came into play the next day when he and his company assembled in a large open field near a forest where the barbarian tribes were said to be sighted. According to his scouts, the barbarians were sighted close by and looked to be getting ready to fight. They probably spotted Thelox’s troops heading for them, which was just fine for Thelox. It gave him an excuse to flex his combat skills.</p><p>He arranged his troops in dense groups of sixteen soldiers per group, all arranged in a manner that allowed them to initiate a cool little battiefield maneuver called a shield formation—shields up front and over their heads, with spears and swords poking through the gaps. Something he got from the Legions in the Byzantum Empire.</p><p>Thelox stood at the front of his army with his generals waiting for the barbarians to make their move. He knew they were lingering just a mile into the forest, but that was all he knew from the scouts’ reports. Speaking of those scouts…</p><p>“Ajax.” Thelox called out.</p><p>Ajax, a big giant of a man who was the half-blood child of a giant and a woman who was probably a size queen, walked over to Thelox. “Sir?” He inquired in a deep voice.</p><p>“Have our scouts returned yet?”</p><p>“No, sir. I’ve sent two more scouts to look for them, but it seems they’re gone too.” Ajax said.</p><p>Thelox narrowed his eyes. “They’re probably dead. Those barbarians are trickier than we thought.”</p><p>“Orders sir?”</p><p>“Fire a volley of flaming arrows into the forest to smoke them out. I’m not waiting here all day for those deer worshipping cunts.”</p><p>Ajax nodded and turned to give the order to the rest of the company. But as he turned, there was the loud bellowing of a horn coming from the forest, and within seconds a large number of barbarian warriors, all clad in furs and wielding swords and axes and wooden shields, came barreling out of the forest in one massive charge.</p><p>“What the hell are they doing?” Thelox growled. He knew those savages weren’t smart, but he didn’t think they were dumb enough to charge at them head on. “Whatever, archers, take them out!”</p><p>The archers fired their arrows and the first volley took out at least over a dozen warriors. Thelox had his men shoot down as many of the savages as possible before commanding his army to form the shield formation to combat the rest of the charging freaks. As for him, he was going to do what he did best…rape the enemy.</p><p>As the barbarians slammed into the shield formation, leading to more than a few men getting skewered and stabbed by the spears and swords poking through the gaps, Thelox met their charge with one of his own, slamming his powerful body right into their shields with the force equal to that of his cock plundering a woman’s womb. Two men were thrown back and another got his head crushed in from a hard punch to the nose. Thelox spun around and beheaded two more men with a single swipe of his sword and backhanded an axe man who tried to flank him, probably crushing his skull in the process.</p><p>The battle started unexpectedly, but the black company was ready for the challenge. Thelox had done enough damage to break the enemy lines and allowed his men to break formation and start massacring the other warriors. As for Thelox, he wasn’t feeling that thrill he usually relished. Maybe because these barbarians weren’t even trying to maintain any coherent defense. They were all attacking wildly without any form of tactics, every man for himself. Something wasn’t right.</p><p>“Thelox!” Came a loud roar. It was a woman’s voice, somehow heard by Thelox despite the battle going on around him.</p><p>Suddenly the body of one of his men came flying at him like a ragdoll. Thelox scowled and kicked the body away, nearly breaking the poor man in two as his ribs were crushed into dust from the force of Thelox’s foot kicking him aside. Thelox looked to see who the hell tossed him the body and spotted a head of flaming red hair.</p><p>“What in Zeus’s name…?” Thelox gaped.</p><p>His challenger was a woman, and a sexy one at that. She was a savage, mature beauty, with long red hair and burgundy eyes. Her body was lean and fit, her muscles toned but not enough to distract from her ample curves showcased by the chainmail bikini that barely held her jiggling tits and a short leather skirt and boots. She looked like every male’s warrior woman fantasy come to life.</p><p>“I am Sonja, the strongest of this tribe and the one who will slay you, son of Eros!” She roared, her voice loud and strong. She raised her arms high, her sword clutched in her gloved hand. “Face me, coward!”</p><p>Thelox felt his cock grow hard at the sight, but didn’t let it distract him. Not every day a woman challenges him on the battlefield. He was going to enjoy fucking her next to her dead comrades.</p><p>“Very well then, woman. Let’s get this done so I’ll have time to make you choke on my cock!” He cackled and charged at the woman.</p><p>Sonja did not move from her position, still grinning madly as she awaited his charge without even a shield. Fine by him, he could do without a shield too. He tossed his shield aside and lunged at the woman, throwing a punch at her face with the intent to knock her out and fuck her unconscious body for all to see.</p><p>But two things happened in that moment. One, Thelox’s punch did land on Sonja’s face, but her head didn’t even flinch. Two, Sonja returned fire with a punch of her own, and she hit significantly harder.</p><p>Warriors from both sides paused as they saw the mighty Thelox fly over their heads like a bid before crashing into the ground, leaving a deep trench where his body skidded through the grass. He came to a stop and groaned as he regained his senses. He blinked and looked around at the men.</p><p>“The fuck just happened?!” He growled.</p><p>There was a loud boom and suddenly Sonja was leaping high into the air and was coming down on him like a meteor. Thelox rolled aside just in time to avoid the powerful downward kick that she delivered. As soon as her heel hit the ground, the earth shattered and dirt and grass flew everywhere.</p><p>“Of course I have to fight some super strong whore.” Thelox growled and raised his fists, having lost his sword from that earlier punch. This was going to be hell.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Thelox? I’m too much woman for you?” Sonja laughed.</p><p>“No woman is stronger than me.” Thelox roared and charged at Sonja at full speed. He threw a punch at her tits that actually pushed her back a bit and landed an uppercut to her chin, and then another to her slim belly (fuck, his raging hard-on was damn near at full mast right now).</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Sonja grinned, her eyes showing an unnerving savagery as she was beaten. She lashed out with a punch of her own and Thelox crossed his arms just as the punch sent him flying backwards.</p><p>Sonja leapt after him, punching his arms again to push him into the forest, but when she threw another punch at him, he met it with a punch of his own. Their fists collided with a thunderous boom that would have shattered the hands of regular mortals, but these two warriors were far from regular. Thelox slammed into a tree and dodged a spinning kick from Sonja that shattered the trunk in two. He rushed in and wrapped his powerful arms around her slender waist before throwing her back in a suplex before mounting her and throwing punches at her face.</p><p>Sonja gripped his arms and wrestled him off her, kicking him in the chest before getting to her feet. She rolled her shoulders and grinned.</p><p>“You hit hard. Wasn’t expecting that from the child of a love god.” She said.</p><p>Thelox stood up, his wounds already healing over as he glared at the obscenely strong woman. “Who the hell are you? Not even children of Ares are that strong.”</p><p>“Ares? Just Ares?” Sonja finally lost her smile as her form shimmered like a heat wave. “Not any other war god, like his twin sister? Like…me?”</p><p>“Ah fuck.” Thelox sighed. Sonja’s form had completely changed, shifting from a sex red headed barbarian woman to a scarier but no less sexy goddess.</p><p>Enyo was the goddess of war, destruction and devastation. She was the twin sister of Ares, though her position was regulated to minor status considering there were already two war gods on the Olympian council. Enyo was a tall, slender woman with blood red hair and crimson eyes that sported a slightly unhinged glare to them. All she wore over her slender body was a pitch black toga that left one breast exposed and legs her smooth, pale legs exposed to his eyes.</p><p>“All right, what the hell do you want with me?” Thelox demanded. “I don’t take kindly to getting attacked while I’m kicking ass.”</p><p>“You already know. You don’t fuck both Aphrodite and Demeter and not expect every goddess on Olympus to know. I heard about that big cock of yours and wanted a crack at it myself. But you’re gonna have to fight for the chance to fuck me!”</p><p>Thelox gritted his teeth and decided to stop keeping his lust at bay. If this bitch was looking for a fight, then a fight she’ll get. And afterwards, he was going her the fucking of a lifetime!</p><p>Thelox charged at Enyo with a roar, and the goddess met his charge with a grin. They grappled in the middle, pushing against each other in a test of strength. Thelox’s large muscles bulged as he forced himself to his limit against the goddess, who looked to be exerting almost as much energy trying to hold him off. After a minute or two, Thelox unexpectedly broke the deadlock and leapt forward to wrap his arms around her torso.</p><p>Enyo grunted when he threw her to the ground and launched a kick at his head, which he dodged and retaliated with a blow to the nose that knocked her head back. He stood over her and tore off his armor and underclothes in one go, ripping off his pants and codpiece, exposing his divine schlong.</p><p>“Ooh, looks even better up clo-MMPHH!”</p><p>Thelox silenced Enyo by grabbing her hair and jamming his cock down her throat. It was a tight fit for his substantial girth, but she did have the plumpest, more succulent cock sucking lips that he had ever seen on a woman since Aphrodite, and she was able to use them well as he fucked her esophagus. Thelox did not go easy on her, wanting to pay her back for all the shit she put him through today, from that farce of a battle to tossing him around like a toy soldier before his men. Her neck bulged obscenely as Thelox still rammed his cock so deep into her gullet that his balls began to slap against her neck as his cockhead dug deep into her stomach.</p><p>“Enough of your bullshit! Talk of battle should only come from a man’s mouth,” Thelox said, grunting heavily as he enjoyed the tight fit. “A woman’s mouth is used for this!”</p><p>Thelox leaned back and roared, suddenly cumming much sooner than Enyo had expected. She felt his cock swell even more inside her throat, and all she could produce was a gurgling moan. Thelox’s cum shot deep into her stomach, slamming down so hard that it felt like she had swallowed an angry wolverine, and with every copious shot from his mammoth cock she felt herself filling to the brim, until she felt cum squirting out of her stretched lips and nose. A mortal woman’s neck would have snapped from the force of Thelox’s orgasm, but for a goddess it just left her disoriented and dazed.</p><p>Thelox pulled out and blasted the rest of his load all over Enyo’s face and chest, caking her so thickly with cum that she couldn’t see through it, and once he was done, he let go of her hair and allowed her body to fall to the ground, twitching from the brutal face fuck and vomiting excess cum that wouldn’t stay down.</p><p>“Was that enough for you, whore, or are you ready for more?” Thelox asked. Unable to speak with cum still flooding from her mouth, she simply looked back at him and grinned. Thelox snorted. “So be it.”</p><p>He kicked Enyo over so she was on her hands and knees before plunging his middle finger into her anus and effortlessly lifted her ass and lower body so high up off the ground that she was almost sitting on her forehead, and in that position he speared his cock into her sobbing cunt until is balls were battering her clit. Enyo howled in delight and came immediately as Thelox started fucking her like the dominant alpha male he was.</p><p>He fucked her in that position for several minutes, spanking her ass, and emptying several globs of precum into her womb as his cock mercilessly slammed into it before he widened his stance and gripped her breasts to pull her up, twisting her nipples as he continued to fuck her in a standing position while her legs flailed wildly, slipping helplessly against his powerful thighs. Enyo could only hold onto his muscular arms as Thelox bounced her on his cock with every thunderous hit of his hips against her round buttocks while having her nipples twisted and pinched. Despite the rough treatment, Enyo was smiling shamelessly as she was fucked stupid.</p><p>Thelox finally came not long after, roaring mightier than even the Nemean Lion could as he filled Enyo’s pussy with a bucket’s worth of extremely thick and hot semen, causing her womb and belly to expand to their limits to contain it all inside. Once he was done, Thelox lifted Enyo from his cock and dumped her onto the ground, her voluptuous body landing hard into the pile of dirt thrown up by their furious battle. Not waiting for her to recover, Thelox straddled her head and mounted her face, plunging the full length of his cock down her throat until his balls were slapping against her chin.</p><p>Hissing with pleasure, Thelox put his hands in her crimson hair and started viciously hammering his hips down her face. Soon, the only sounds present in the forest were the lustful, masculine panting of the demigod and the obscene sound of his rampaging, veiny dong travelling inside the tight wet throat of the Lady of Slaughter. Enyo, contrary to her rough treatment, loved every second of it, and as his hips became a blur, she came from his brutal throat fucking, over and over without stopping.</p><p>Finally, with a bestial roar, he came, testicles clenching mightily in order to pump out wave after wave of hot, sticky cum, splattering directly into her belly, audible for all animals within the vicinity. After several minutes, he stopped cumming and pulled out, stumbling back panting. Though demigods healed faster than humans, one couldn’t just up and walk off a few bruises from a fist fight with a goddess. Thelox’s entire body hurt from the crazy bitch’s punches and not even sex could dull the pain.</p><p>“Oh warrior~,” Enyo sang. Thelox looked up to see her smiling up at him. “There’s still one more hole you need to claim.”</p><p>She turn around so she was lying on her hands and elbows, presenting her perky ass and the tiny asshole between them. “Come and take it, tough guy.” She said, shaking her ass invitingly.</p><p>Thelox wasted no time in getting behind her, hands on her asscheeks and several inches of his manhood spearing straight into her asshole. Reaching his hand up to yank on her crimson hair, making her yelp like a virgin teenager, Thelox forced even more cock into her, stretching her out to the limit before getting himself in the position to start pounding away.</p><p>Despite her asshole being tighter than even Demeter’s, Thelox’s fat member slid in and out with little to no trouble, every thrust back in hitting her so hard that his balls would slap against her clit and his iron-hard abs would spank her cheeks. Enyo was forced to arch her back and bent her head back as Thelox pulled on her hair while hammering into her, cumming repeatedly with every orgasm overlapping the previous. Soon the two of them lost track of time, and how many times they had cum, with Thelox believing he might have cum once or twice inside her, but didn’t care all that much and continued to fuck her into oblivion.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Thelox finally let loose, his cock pulsing so powerfully that it actually made a gushing sound as he came and slammed forward, wrapping his arms around her body and pushing Enyo flat into the dirt as he laid on her back and squeezed her tits. Enyo was cumming too as her asshole milked him for all it was worth, unable to stop screaming as she held onto his biceps while her body shivered uncontrollably. It took him several minutes, but Thelox was able to withdraw his still spurting cock from her asshole and aimed it at her face as he turned her head around, covering her features in a thick layer of cum as her tongue lolled out of her mouth instinctively to catch it on her tongue.</p><p>Letting the greedy goddess’s head drop, Thelox finally felt the pain and exhaustion of today’s fight catch up with him and gave a tired wheeze as he stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back, falling unconscious. He was going to feel a lot of things tomorrow morning, but at least he showed that bitch not to fuck with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gods Shown in Chapter</p><p>Enyo: Goddess of War, destruction and devastation. Daughter of Zeus and Hera, twin sister of Ares.<br/>Appearance: Enyo has pale skin that contrasts her long, blood red hair and crimson eyes. She often wears a loose black toga that exposes one breast and leaves her legs bare and uncovered. Her body is both slender and toned from centuries of warfare, and some sightings of her describe her as sporting a large pair of black wings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaos is a Ladder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4-Chaos is a Ladder</p><p> Eileithyia liked to think of herself as the best-behaved goddess of Zeus and Hera’s godly children. As the goddess of childbirth and midwifery, she was a subsidiary of her mother’s domain and was the ever dutiful daughter that her mother wanted her to be. This was probably because she was the only one of their children who didn’t resent the king and queen of the gods in some way.</p><p> Ares was an unruly bastard whom even Zeus resented for his attitude, Hephaestus resented Hera for tossing him off Olympus as a baby, Hebe while sweet was a secret wild child and a total Heracles fangirl who resented being upstaged by Ganymede as cupbearer, and the triplets—Tempestas, Bronte and Astrape—were fucking wild children who couldn’t stay in one place for two seconds.</p><p> Eileithyia’s filial piety made her Hera’s favorite, but had made her an outcast amongst her siblings. People saw her as that stern, no-nonsense woman who didn’t know how to have fun, that goddess who wore her black hair up in a neat little bun and wore odd little pieces of glass (the first pair of glasses) over her eyes to make herself look smart. She heard the whispers and jeers, and though she didn’t outwardly show it, it did hurt her feelings a little. She was no heartless machine like one of Hephaestus’s automatons, she was a goddess like everybody else! She knew how to have fun, she was just more conservative than most other gods.</p><p> But eventually the constant teasing got to her and she sought a way to prove everybody wrong. She knew exactly how to have fun, and that was by getting laid! Eileithyia was no stranger to sleeping with mortals, she had plenty of demigod children to show for it, but never has she had sex just for the sake of it. And from the stories she’s been hearing, there was one particular mortal who’s caught the attention of many a goddess.</p><p> Thelox, the man who fucked Aphrodite senseless, fucked all three Graces at once, pounded Demeter’s fat ass without mercy and absolutely dominated Enyo. Eileithyia knew a lot about him, mainly from the number of women he impregnated and bore his children (sons and daughters, all of whom would grow to be strong and hardy). And that the aforementioned goddesses were also heavy with his children as well. Being the goddess of childbirth made her sensitive to these things.</p><p> It was a bit surprising that he would pray to her of all goddesses for the save delivery of his children and their mothers, but considering how much pride he took in his bloodline, be they sons or daughters, she understood him. This provided the perfect opportunity to see the man in person and possibly get some stress relief out of the deal. She even provided him some incentive.</p><p> “How about a deal. If you can sufficiently pleasure me for the entirety of this hour, I swear on the River Styx to ensure that your children and their mothers have safe, easy deliveries. I’ll even make sure they’re properly taken care of in your absence.”</p><p> It was a pretty sweet deal, and obviously Thelox accepted her terms. Swearing on the River Styx was a serious oath to make, even for a god. For that, she made sure he knew that she was expecting the best fucking he could offer. As expected of a child of Eros, he made good on his side of the deal. She just didn’t expect him to fuck her inside her own temple.</p><p> “Fuck…” Eileithyia grunted. She was bent over a small altar where her worshippers would give their offerings to her while being plowed from behind. Her hazel brown eyes were slightly glazed over as she tried and mostly failed, to resist moaning like a whore. Thelox raised a large hand and clapped down hard onto her pliant ass, making her flesh ripple enticingly, darkening her pale skin with a light red hand print. The sudden spank made Eileithyia shudder, her pussy clenching and roiling around his deeply embedded cock while a moan escaped from her parted lips. Her body writhed in pleasure, mounted by his stiff cock.</p><p> After another moment Eileithyia’s glazed eyes seemed to regain a semblance of coherence, her breathing was already heavy, the pleasure from his cock being exemplified by the heavy aura of lust literally seeping off his body that was overwhelming her senses. The powerful man fucked her with that same smugness he always held, holding her hips and massaging her ass possessively, playing with her body. Though he was panting and grunting, he was far from tired and maintained a steady but rough pace consistently. The pace he set was unrelenting.</p><p> It was positively scandalous to be fucking in the idle of her own temple, right on her altar too. Even Demeter had enough sense to fuck the man away from prying eyes. But as soon as the deal was made, Thelox manhandled her—her, a goddess!—and roughly bent her over the altar and flipped up the skirt of her toga before thrusting his significant girth inside. Once he initially bottomed out inside her and was comfortable in her pussy, he had maintained the same rapid pace of motion for what she guessed was fifteen to twenty minutes. It was hard to gage time with his cock constantly bashing against her cervix and his heavy musk keeping her mind hazy.</p><p> “Fuck this pussy is astounding!” Thelox groaned, continuing to plunge his cock in and out of his warm snatch. “You must not have seen a lot of action, have you? I can tell.”</p><p> He slapped her ass hard and Eileithyia gasped softly, strands of her hair falling over her face from her bun. As a goddess, she should’ve been appalled that this mortal was handling her like some common whore. But she couldn’t help it. Her body was betraying her, her pussy gushing on his cock every time he slid it most of the way out and pounded it back in, her juices squirting around the steal his girthy cock made with her pussy, coating her thighs.</p><p> This was reinvigorating, being able to let loose like this without anyone judging her. To relieve the stress of being in the most dysfunctional family in the fucking cosmos (despite what her mother thought) and to finally have a dick that could make her forget the troubles of life and just enjoy herself. She didn’t even have to worry about anyone coming to disturb them…because everyone went to Hera’s temple to pray for easy deliveries instead of the minor goddess who’s domain was literally that.</p><p> So yeah, she fucking needed this. It was better use of her time than waiting around for mortals who barely knew she existed and thought she was just another name for her mother. This was the first time a man had ever treated her like a cocksleeve, and the depravity of it made her wetter. The powerful man yanked her hair out of its bun, slapped her jiggly ass, fondled her large tits from behind, pinched her nipples, used her however he wanted, and it made her orgasm over and over again on his thick cock.</p><p> “Does my cock feel good slut?” His smug voice asked from behind her while he railed her quivering pussy with his cock.</p><p> “Ngh, yes!” Eileithyia moaned out, unable to maintain her normal stoic disposition. The walls of her pussy roiled around and squeezed the shaft of his cock.</p><p> “My children are gonna be the strongest demigods around. They’ll grow big and strong just like their daddy, and go on to fuck and continue my bloodline.” Thelox spoke, bumping his thick cock against her cervix. He fondly rubbed her shapely ass while continuing to speak, his thumb tracing her twitching asshole. “You’re going to take part in that too. I’m going to fuck a baby into your divine womb. Shouldn’t be too hard for you to birth my children, eh?”</p><p> Eileithyia groaned at his words, her breathing coming heavy and hot. She shook her slender hips harder, encouraging him to fuck her a little rougher, to which he complied. His cock slammed into her at a quicker and more powerful pace.</p><p> “I’m going to be keeping you really busy, goddess. By the end of this year, half the goddesses on Olympus will have tasted my cock, and they’ll all be carrying my seed to fruition!” He smacked her ass again, harder this time to make sure she understood that she’ll be seeing more of him in the future.</p><p> Eileithyia couldn’t reply back, and she didn’t need to. He was right, she was definitely going to be busier overseeing the birth of his demigod children to other goddess he’s previously fucked. Gaia, being near Enyo during childbirth was going to be hell. She could feel Thelox’s cock throb and swell inside her tight wet cunt, clearly turned on by the prospect of battle. He took hold of her curvy hips and began fucking her with renewed vigor. Bucking his hips at a feverish pace, smashing her body into his with his full might. With every drive of his cock she could feel it sink deeper into her, punching into her womb.</p><p> She could feel her own orgasm at its crescendo and knew that as soon as he climaxed inside her it would send her over the edge. His strong hands remained firmly locked to her hips. More blood rushed into his already engorged cock and she knew it was time. Her red lips parted in a whorish moan just as she felt the enormous surge of piping hot cum blast into her eager womb. Thelox’s grip on her increased almost to the point of pain. He pushed into her at the apex of his orgasm, burying his cock as deep as he could fit into her flawless pussy, pushing her up against the cold, hard chest and mashing her thick, malleable ass against his pelvis as he emptied his balls inside her.</p><p> The torrent of cum that flooded into her made her gasp in pleasure. The thick, warm cream flowed into her, drowning her greed womb. Her tight pussy clenched and clamped against his cock, desperately milking out as much baby batter as it could. Her stomach felt hot and full from the abundant seed being implanted into her. Eileithyia wailed in ecstasy while he packed her unprotected womb with his seed.</p><p> After about a minute or two, the steady current of cum pouring into her pussy tapered off. Thelox relaxed his rigid posture, allowing Eileithyia to sag in relief, pressing her sweaty breasts on the metal lid of the chest. She laid there bent over, breathing hard and staring off to the side at nothing, eyes vacant as her body slowly cooled down. Thelox took a deep breath and grinned down at the goddess, filled to the brim with his cum and hanging off his semi-erect cock. He patted her curvaceous ass, relishing the moment and making sure his throbbing cock was empty of all the cum he could feasibly fill her with.</p><p> He swatted her ass roughly before pulling his cock out of her utterly used fuck hole. The coiled muscles of her pussy walls resisted his outward movement, not willing to part with the dick that brought it so much joy. Thelox chuckled to himself and gave her ass another sharp smack. With an audible sloppy sounding ‘pop’ his cock, at last came free of her. Reminiscent of an uncorked wine barrel, as soon as his cock uncorked her pussy, cum began to cascade out of her, overflowing in dense, heavy globs down her luscious, spread thighs. Eileithyia groaned in displeasure, her pussy aching at the feeling of no longer being stuffed with a fat cock. She felt the river of warm jizz flowing down both her thighs but couldn’t muster the energy to move.</p><p> Thelox rolled his shoulders and got to his feet, his cock hanging between his legs, not soft just lying dormant until it was needed again. “That was a good fuck. Not as fun as Aphrodite, but you’re certainly sexier than most people say you are.”</p><p> Without another word, Thelox left the temple completely naked, leaving the fucked stupid goddess behind to regain her wits by herself.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> Eris, goddess of discord and firstborn daughter of Nyx, was a crazy bitch. No one knew where her sanity began and ended, and most gods stayed away from her out of fear of her chaotic and destructive tendencies. Even Ares, who was a common (unwilling) companion of her, steered clear of the goddess whenever he could, especially when she descended upon a battlefield and caused all sorts of shit to happen.</p><p> Eris was the cacophony of madness that descended upon soldiers and people caught up in war. She was the embodiment of the absence of order, the wave of chaotic panic brought about on the onset of widespread violence, the breakdown of society and reason brought about by the primal fears of man coming to the forefront. That was what Eris lived for, and she relished in the natural chaos man brought upon himself and what she could instill into their hearts. It didn’t matter if they were mortals or gods. That didn’t make her very popular among the pantheon.</p><p> Didn’t stop her from having fun though. If the other gods treated her like she was Gaia on her period, then she’ll seek out some mortals to fuck with. They were fun to screw with after all, and she found herself having more fun with mortals than she did with the gods. Their vulnerability and over the top reactions provided an endless amount of enjoyment.</p><p> What’s more was that she heard whispers of a mortal who was very quickly fucking his way through the pantheon’s goddesses like a cock through a woman’s pussy. Thelox, the might demigod who fucked Aphrodite and Demeter into submission, and had just recently plowed the cunt of that frigid bitch Eileithyia. She wouldn’t have believed it if she had no stumbled upon the two having sex in the goddess’s temple, right on her alter. She didn’t think that mama’s girl had it in her.</p><p> Like most other gods, Eris was a horny fucker who had her fair share of mortal and immortal dick and pussy. So when she saw the massive schlong of Thelox pounding Eileithyia’s womb, she liked what she saw and wanted a piece of it.</p><p> And when Eris wanted something, she got it.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> Thelox’s heavy grunts filled the quiet air of the forest, scaring away any wildlife that was nearby. For once, these weren’t the grunts of a man fucking some good pussy, but were sounds of exertion from a man doing his daily training routine.</p><p> The man himself was doing 150 pushups in a small glade by a river not too far from camp. Usually he would do 200 pushups, but he was still healing from Enyo’s surprise attack (that bitch hit hard) so he was forced to take it slow. His muscles bulged and his naked body was covered in sweat after he finished his set and he got to his feet with a grunt. Thelox rolled his shoulders and sighed in relief.</p><p> “That bitch knows how to pack a punch.” He said, glancing down at the new scars he gained from his fight with the war goddess. A few more additions to the canvas that was his body. “At least I know that my children will be fighters.”</p><p> Thelox knew that he had a plethora of children all across Europa. He knew absolutely nothing about them, though he would hear stories of boys and girls exhibiting abnormal strength for a human, though whether they were his children or just simple demigods was up for debate. And he damn well knew that he’s sired more than a few demigod children with the goddesses he’s fucked.</p><p> It was part of the reason he prayed to Eileithyia. These children were his legacy, and some may even grow to be stronger than him. It was only right that he pray for them to be born safely and live decent lives before growing up and going out into the world to do whatever the hell it is children do these days. He was just fortunate that Eileithyia was a cock hungry ice bitch who never had a real man fuck her before.</p><p> “Now that is a hefty sword you got there, sir.” A female voice sang.</p><p> Thelox looked to the riverbank and saw a woman standing there. Almost immediately Thelox knew she was a goddess. Her skin was pale, contrasting the thin dark purple dress she wore over her slender body, leaving her shoulders, arms and one creamy leg bare. Her hair was black as midnight, her lips blood red and her eyes were a dark violet. To finish off her abnormal appearance were a pair of large black wings sprouting from her back, though they barely moved as she sauntered over to Thelox.</p><p> “This is the mightiest sword on Earth that a man can wield.” Thelox said confidently, his length hardening at the sight of this dark beauty. “Now can you tell me who you are, goddess I plan to fuck senseless today.”</p><p> She smirked and flared her wings out in a flourish. “I am Eris, goddess of strife and discord, and daughter of Nyx.”</p><p> Thelox kept his grin up, but inwardly he tensed up. Everyone with a brain knew who Eris was, especially warriors. She was the tag-along to Ares’s troupe, the goddess who presided over the chaos and cacophony that battle wrought when formations broke apart and any sense of battlefield order shattered like flimsy glass. He heard plenty of warnings about her during his early years as a mercenary, and she was probably one of the few beings in existence who can make him cautious.</p><p> “Word spreads fast around Olympus.” Thelox remarked.</p><p> “That flighty bitch Iris certainly knows how to do her job, if nothing else. Shame she’s the personal messenger of that frigid cow Hera.” Eris grinned and sauntered up to Thelox. “But enough talk, let’s have some fun.”</p><p> She snapped her fingers and caused a small mound of dirt to rise up behind Thelox before giving him a rough push to his chest. He sat on the mound with a grunt and watched with a mix of lust and trepidation as Eris sank to her knees, licking her lips as she rubbed her cheek against his prodigiously fat cock. Her eyes crossed as his potent musk slid up her nostrils and completely dominated her sense. She purred like a kitten as she dragged her tongue up and down the underside of his veiny girth and covered every inch with red lipstick marks that only made her look even sluttier.</p><p> Eris fastened her lips around his balls, sucking as much of his sack as she could. She kissed her way up Thelox’s fat shaft and sucked the precum leaking from his engorged cockhead. She ran her tongue along the tip with a moan, grinning up at the red face of the mighty warrior she was blowing skillfully. Thelox smirked down at the slutty goddess as she wrapped her lips around his cock, and in one well-practiced motion, plunged that girthy pillar of pulsating cockmeat down her throat and sluttily gagged while her tongue lovingly swished across his sensitive underside. Strands of drool sprayed from her mouth as she choked on his cock and relished the taste.</p><p> Eris bobbed her head up and down so that each motion of her head stretched her lips into thin lines around the base of his cock, filling the air with the lewd sound of her sloppy gagging as she facefucked herself even faster just to coax more of that gooey wad from Thelox’s cockhead.</p><p> “I envy the lucky man you’ve perfected your cocksucking techniques on.” Thelox said with a lecherous smirk on his face. He spread his muscular legs and stroked Eris’s ebony hair with both hands before he grabbed her ponytail and slammed her right down onto his cock. Eris gagged pathetically and drooled all over his balls while her throat clamped down on his invading cockmeat and undulated lewdly as she massaged it with the slutty fervor of a well-trained cocksucker with thousands of years of experienced under her belt.</p><p> She gurgled and moaned around his pistoning shaft as he bucked his hips and shoved it down her throat, scrambling her brains with each copulatory thrust until she simply stopped trying to think and let him use her mouth like she was some worthless whore’s. Eris was known on Olympus for having a thing for men who treated her like a pleasure slave, talking down to her, pulling her hair, shoving their cocks down her thirsty throat or up her ass and cunt. While the gods were no stranger to kinky women or goddesses, Eris’s exuberance was a bit intimidating even to the horny Zeus. He knew from experience not to put his dick in crazy.</p><p> Her tongue curled around much of Thelox’s cockhead as she could while she bobbed her head down in sync with his upward thrusts. She stared up at him with a crazed gleam in her eyes as if worshipping him, every grunt he made only intensifying the desire to please him. He finally reached his peak when he threw his head back and grunted breathlessly as he began to dump his thick jizz inside her stomach.</p><p> Eris’s eyes fluttered as she audibly gulped down every coiling spurt of steaming spunk that Thelox graced her whore-mouth with, her stomach sloshing with his copious load as she simply sat on her knees like a cheap whore and let him drill his shaft inside her mouth. It was almost too much for her, but just like the good like cum dumpster she was, Eris managed to keep every glob of cum inside her mouth, but by the time Thelox’s orgasm tapered off, her cheeks were bulging with his seed. She sluttily moaned as she opened her mouth and gargled it for his amusement before swallowing it down in one big, audible gulp.</p><p> Eris had fucked her fair share of demigods, half of them driven insane from her sheer slutty nature, but Thelox was something else. He was the first primordial demigod she had ever encountered and being the son of Eros certainly helped his virility. There was no way she was letting this stud go!</p><p> Grinning madly, Eris climbed onto his lap and grinded her slick folds up and down his twitching cock. “Ready for more, stud?”</p><p> She bit her lip when Thelox suddenly tugged her ponytail and forced her upper body to lean back, his other hand ripping the front of her dress open to expose her ample tips just to greedily suck on her pink nipples. She threw her head back and moaned loudly when he began tugging at her hard sensitive nubs with his teeth, causing both of those perky mounds to bounce gently on her chest. Her asscheeks clenched as she rolled her hips with increasing fervor and ran that veiny slab of iron-hard cockmeat between her luscious folds, her gushing arousal adding a rhythmic “schlick” to Thelox’s lecherous slurping.</p><p> “Fuck me, you’ve got to be the best lay I’ve had since Thanatos.” Eris breathed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pressed her tits against his face, swaying her chest from side to side in a reverse motorboat that submerged his face between her pillowy mounds. “Only difference is that I don’t have to practically rape you to get you hard.”</p><p> ‘I didn’t need to hear that.’ Thelox thought. He grunted when her hips bucked wildly up and down his rock-hard girth twitching against her drooling lower lips that splattered thick globs of precum all over her outer folds.</p><p> Eris pulled his face from her chest and dragged him up into a fierce kiss once again. She lifted her hips and hovered her bubbly asscheeks above his jutting spike of pulsating cock that jerked insistently to feel her velvety depths constrict around it, and it only took a moment for her to get into position and slam her thick ass down on his cock, burying it in her tight cunt with a loud, sloppy squelch. Her muffled moans filling Thelox’s mouth as her hips bounced frantically, rolling them in a copulatory fashion as her pussy clamped down on his veiny girth as it slid even deeper inside her hot, velvety depths.</p><p> She lifted her ass into the air until all but the engorged tip of his cock lay snuggled within before she slammed her hips down again with a raunchy smack, rolling her eyes as she nearly came just from the sensation of her cunt squelching and constricting around his hard cockmeat. Her asscheeks rippled and clapped together from the force of the impacts before they clenched as she gyrated her hips and hugged his veiny member just to pleasure him.</p><p> ‘Holy fuck…I can feel him twitching inside me, nngh, he’s so fucking BIG! Gods, I’m keeping this big boy to my—CUMMING!’ Eris’s thoughts melted away as a white-hot wave of searing ecstasy slammed through her body like a freight train. Her back tensed for a long moment as if she received an electric shock, and her head pulled back as she gasped mindlessly from the electric pleasure surging through her body. She cooed dumbly when she felt his large hands grab onto her cheeks and began thrusting in sync to match her whorish bouncing. At the same time, Thelox wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pushed her onto the ground, where he began slamming back inside her squelching depths, and she arched her back while wrapping his legs around his waist</p><p> “I don’t know why it’s always the crazy bitches looking for a good lay, but who am I to refuse a goddess?” Thelox grunted ferally with every thrust, his hands pulling her waist into the air to drill mercilessly inside her sloppy cunt. Her asscheeks bounced and rippled lewdly with the impact of his animalistic fucking until he grunted in exertion and lodged his girthy fuckpillar inside her and began to dump his thick cum inside her!</p><p> Eris spasmed as she felt his hot flood of jizz spray from his fat cockhead and paint the inside of her silken depths with his seed, her mind going blank until only the euphoric feeling of his cum filling her remained in her head. Sweat dripped down her body as Thelox’s hard chest pressed down on her while he grunted with each spurt of thick seed he injected inside her, his hot breath panting beside her ear like an animal marking his conquered bitch. Viscous cum pooled from the cock-stuffed pink seal formed by her pussy slurping at his ejaculating dick, causing frothing rivulets of jizz to slide between her bulbous asscheeks and pool on the ground beneath her.</p><p> Generally, it was harder for a mortal to impregnate a goddess than it was for a god to impregnate a woman. But that didn’t count for Thelox, who was born from the seed of the embodiment of love and desire itself. His seed was fertile and guaranteed to take root in both mortals and goddesses. Which was something that Thelox was dead set on doing as he gripped her hips with enough force to leave a bruise on her pale skin as he came inside her.</p><p> After a while Thelox finally stopped cumming and he lowered her hips back down onto the grass, freeing his cum-glazed cock from her fucked-out pussy with a wet noise and caused a coiling spurt of cum to splatter on her flat stomach. He stood up and stretched, feeling the air cool his overheated, sweaty body as he calmed down.</p><p> “That was a workout.” He commented and looked down at the fuck drunk Eris. “You were a good lay, goddess, but I know enough of your reputation to know not to be around when you wake up. I hope you birth me some healthy children, lady of strife!”</p><p> With his piece said, Thelox quickly walked back into the forest without a care for his nakedness, leaving Eris to sleep alone by the lake with cum still pouring from her stretched cunt. She was a nice lay, but Thelox lived by the code of not leaving his dick in crazy for too long, and he wasn’t going to stop now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gods shown in chapter:</p><p>Eileithyia: Goddess of childbirth and midwifery. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. She is a stern looking goddess with black hair tied into a tight bun and hazel brown eyes. Eileithyia considers herself to be the only "normal" child of the king and queen of the gods and is a mother's girl through and through, inheriting her domains from Hera herself and taking her job seriously. </p><p>Eris: Goddess of discord and strife. Daughter of Nyx. She is a darkly beautiful goddess with long black hair tied into a ponytail and violet eyes that gleam with an unstable light that makes her look slightly unhinged. Eris is a constant companion of Ares who is known for being wild and destructive. Few gods want to associate with her, even free spirits like Hermes and Dionysus, and so Eris often travels to Earth to get her daily dose of fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harmonic Horniness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little break from Thelox's story to focus on everybody's craziness bitch on Olympus and her two fuck buddies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5-Harmonic Horniness </p><p> As stated in a previous tale, Eris was a chaotic and hellish goddess whom few gods wanted to associate with unless they had no other choice. Even Thanatos, death himself, only visited her for sexual pleasure, which was a moment too long for him in his opinion. Eris didn’t care what people thought of her, but it made things boring for her when she was looking for a good time, which wasn’t a bad thing by itself. It was just that her idea of fun starts wars for ten years and leads to thousands of people dying. Not exactly something anyone wanted to do on a Friday night.</p><p> Which was why so many people were wondering how the hell this psychopath got a girlfriend in the first place.</p><p> “Hey babe!”</p><p> Eris popped into the bed chambers of her girlfriend, Harmonia, the goddess of harmony and daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. The goddess in question screamed at the sudden appearance of her lover (who could blame her, you would jump to if a crazy bitch’s face popped up in your reflection) and pouted at her.</p><p> “Eris, please don’t scare me like that!” Harmonia pouted. “One of these days I’m going to hit you by accident if you keep doing that.”</p><p> “The day you channel your father’s rage is the day Zeus stops cheating on his wife.” Eris said as she checked her girlfriend out.</p><p> Harmonia inherited her mother’s beauty, with a slender, soft looking body with long curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was the nicest child born from the union of love and war, and the only one worth mentioning since Phobos and Deimos were every bit as violent, frightening and moronic as their father. How exactly Harmonia and Eris got together was anyone’s guess, but they just chalked it up to opposites attracting like Aphrodite and Ares.</p><p> At the moment Eris was ogling Harmonia’s curves through the long forest green dress she was wearing, a sort of medieval styled dress that left her creamy shoulders bare, with flared sleeves and a long skirt. Harmonia had taken a liking to the fancy dresses worn by ladies of the Britannian Isles and Eris had to admit that she looked very fine in it.</p><p> “Is there a reason you came here other than to frighten me, Eris?” Harmonia asked, spinning around in her dress.</p><p> “Just wanted to take in the hottie I’m fucking.” Eris said crudely, making Harmonia blush. Gaia, the girl was more prudish than Hebe (who wasn’t as innocent as people thought if those naughty little stories Eris heard were true). “And I’m here to escort you to Hermaphroditus’s place for a little…get-together.”</p><p> Harmonia groaned. “Oh Eris, please tell me you didn’t—“</p><p> “Oh, I totally did.” She said with a delish smile. “They’re finally back on Olympus to visit their parents, so this is the only time we’ll be able to catch the big-dicked futa before they head back to Earth.”</p><p> “What’s a futa?” Harmonia asked.</p><p> “Not important. What is important is that I managed to score a fuck session with them, so let’s go!”</p><p> “B-But, my dress, I can’t meet them like this—“</p><p> “You look better in honey gold, now come on!”</p><p> Harmonia yelped when Eris grabbed her by the waist and the two vanished in a swirl of dark smoke that left a black mark on the floor, which Harmonia was not going to be happy about later.</p><p> The palace of Hermaphroditus was located near Aphrodite’s abode, sharing some similarities the love goddess’s lavish quarters, but there were some clear differences. Their palace wasn’t as outlandish or glorious as some of the other gods or even their own mother. It was certainly grand by mortal standards, but Hermaphroditus was more interested in their own personal pleasures than having a big house.</p><p> Eris and Harmonia reappeared inside the main hall, which was just one giant bedroom with dozens of soft couches and pillows surrounding one large bed. Lying on that bed was the god Hermaphroditus.</p><p> Hermaphroditus was the intersex child of Hermes and Aphrodite. Like their mother, Hermaphroditus was an exceptionally beautiful god with androgynous features that were a seamless blend of male and female attributes. They had short golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, with a small pair of wings emerging from the sides of their head, and their body was primarily feminine; slender and curvaceous with large breasts and an ass tight enough to bounce a drachma off of (Eris has tried). However Hermaphroditus also had one more unique feature—male and female genitalia. As expected, Hermaphroditus was a skilled lover of men and women, and had the tools to get the job done for both sides.</p><p> Hermaphroditus was one of the few gods whom Eris could spend time with without being chased off. They became her latest booty call when Thanatos unexpectedly got hitched with Macaria. That nice cock of theirs was one of the reasons she even bothered to hang around Olympus. And Hermaphroditus was a pretty cool guy.</p><p> “I hope you’re planning to clean that up later.” Hermaphroditus said coolly with a raised delicate eyebrow.</p><p> “Don’t be a stiff, Hermy. It’s not as fun when it’s not your cock.” Eris replied, once again making Harmonia blush.</p><p> “Hello, Harmonia,” Hermaphroditus smiled. “Eris drag you along for the fun?”</p><p> “Yes, she did.” She sighed.</p><p> “Now, now, don’t be like that. You need to let loose every once in a while, like me.” Eris said.</p><p> “But you “let loose” every single day.” Harmonia pointed out.</p><p>  “I know! And look at how happy I am!” Eris grinned. “Now let’s stop chatting and get to work on this juicy cock before it goes away!”</p><p> “Wait, I—MPH!” Harmonia’s words were cut short when Eris seized her waist, pulling her into a tight, hungry kiss. Harmonia quickly lost the battle of wills, her tongue mingling and being subjugated by Eris’s tongue as the lady of discord raped her mouth on the spot.</p><p> Hermaphroditus watched the two make out with a grin, their cock slowly hardening to an impressive twelve inches (another trait they inherited from their father). Eris cracked open one eye and glanced at the literally bisexual god’s throbbing cock before breaking the kiss and shoving Harmonia forward. She yelped, and her voice was instantly muffled by the huge, swollen ballsack she felt face-first into.</p><p> Hermaphroditus’s hand clamped into Harmonia’s hair. She stared up at him with glassy eyes, dizzied by the thick musk billowing into her lungs. Hermaphroditus pulled her in close and pressed her lips against their twitching, rock hard cock. Harmonia’s eyes narrowed, and in an instant she was hungrily feasting herself, stuffing her cheeks with their glans. They were so big that their cockhead alone almost filled her mouth. Enamored to the taste, Harmonia pressed their cockhead into one cheek, and then the other, and then swirled her tongue around their cockhead in a big circle.</p><p> Eris and Hermaphroditus watched her work for a moment, then grinned at each other and leaned in to kiss. As the lovers made out overhead, drizzling strands of drool onto Harmonia’s head, the goddess made out with Hermaphroditus’s tremendous cock—focusing on just their tip and the first few inches for now. As she worked, she slid a hand under her long skirt and began fingering herself hard. Harmonia shut her eyes and hummed, vibrating her mouth using her sweet voice. She wasn’t one to sleep around like her sister or girlfriend, but once she got some dick inside her, she couldn’t help but go all the way.</p><p> “That’s the spirit.” Eris said, admiring Harmonia at work. She caressed the goddess’s hair and pressed her deeper onto Hermaphroditus’s cock. Instead of resisting, Harmonia eagerly crammed that thick, delicious dick into her throat and kept on slurping, bulging her neck around their incredible girth. Eris started to feel jealous, so she trickled her hands down Hermaphroditus’s chest, squeezing eager handfuls of the god’s ample tits, before squatting beside Harmonia and nudging her shoulder. The goddess obediently pulled back, releasing their cock from her mouth and offering it to Eris.</p><p> The lady of strife did more than suck. She squished her huge tits against Hermaphroditus’s chest and squeezed them around their meat, eagerly pulling the last scraps of fabric away from her chest. She jerked them off with her tits while Harmonia panted beside her, watching in awe. Harmonia couldn’t help but lean in to smooch the side of Hermaphroditus’s cock while Eris slurped on their tip, giving their lover a double-blowjob.</p><p> “Whoa,” Hermaphroditus said, resting a hand on each of their heads. “You two are crazy good. Didn’t expect team work from harmony and discord.”</p><p> Eris picked up the pace, stuffing her cheeks with Hermaphroditus’s cockhead and then swapping with Harmonia once again. They went back and forth, playing nice, neither girl hogging the god’s dick all to herself. They were all too happy to share.</p><p> Eventually, when they were nice and ready, Eris popped her lips off of Hermaphroditus’s meat and licked around her mouth. She patted Harmonia on the ass. “On the bed.”</p><p> Harmonia obeyed, rising and then climbing onto all fours on the bed. Hermaphroditus pressed their slippery, spit-lubed cockhead against her pussy after flipping up her skirts. While they were doing this, Eris laid on her back beside Harmonia and nuzzled foreheads with the woman. She was surprised when Harmonia leaned down and kissed her lips—and a moment later she was kissing back, grasping Harmonia’s cheeks in her palms.</p><p> Hermaphroditus rammed her pussy. Hard. The goddess squeaked as they penetrated her with their massive dong and went to town in her insides, pumping, rocking her body back and forth under their mighty thrusts. Her slim belly started to bulge around their girth, lurching into her womb each time their hips slammed into her asscheeks. Meanwhile, Eris got busy drinking up Harmonia’s moans, fighting to keep her lips sealed.</p><p> Hermaphroditus pumped faster and faster, the clapping of their balls colliding with her thighs growing sharper and louder by the moment. Suddenly they gave a groan and crammed themselves balls deep in her twitching pussy as they erupted. A deluge of thick cum pumped through their cock and flooded into their womb, and Eris hummed in pleasure as she held a hand to Harmonia’s belly and felt all that yummy seed rushing against her inner walls. Harmonia was equally ecstatic: she chewed her lip as she came hands free, squirting around the shaft plugging her cunt and staining her trembling thighs with juices.</p><p> When Hermaphroditus finally pulled out, Eris was there to receive their semen. She slipped herself under Harmonia, her open mouth directly beneath that gaping, twitching pussy. When Harmonia began to ooze semen, Eris caught it all in her mouth, gulping and slurping as the goddess started to lick at her pussy. Hermaphroditus stood back, pumping their softening dick and looking over the scene with pride and amusement.</p><p> “You girls enjoying yourselves?” They asked.</p><p> Neither of them replied, too busy pleasuring each other to respond to such an insane question. Eris winked at them, though, and Harmonia gave her perky ass a shake. Hermaphroditus chuckled and went to get a drink.</p><p> “Enjoy your break. Knowing you girls, round two is going to be crazier.”</p><p> When people asked Hermaphroditus why they risked sleeping with a crazy bitch like Eris, it’s because they knew that there were some pros to putting your dick in crazy. Just make sure there’s someone else to fall back on when said crazy bitch gets a little too rowdy. Safe sex means more than not cumming inside you know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gods shown in chapter:</p><p>Harmonia: Goddess of Harmony and daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. She is a beautiful goddess with long honey blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Of the children of love and war, Harmonia is the most well-liked for her sweet and kind nature, and her uncanny ability to settle disputes with just her calm words and bright smiles. Her being with Eris is most likely a result of opposites attracting. </p><p>Hermaphroditus: God of hermaphroditism, effiminancy, and androgyny. Son/daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite. They have the appearance of an intersex being with a seamless blend of male and female attributes. They have short golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, with a small pair of wings emerging from the sides of their head. A generally cool and easy-going god, Hermaphroditus prefers to spend their das lounging up in Olympus, sexually pleasing themselves with gods and goddesses who seek them out. One of the few gods who could tolerate Eris's bullshit on a good day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gods Shown in Chapter</p><p>Aphrodite: Goddess of Love and Beauty<br/>Appearance: Aphrodite's appearance is constantly changing in accordance with a person's personal view of beauty. To one person she could appear as a buxom blonde, to another a fiery redhead, and to others a dark skinned easterner with a slender physique. No one knows what her true appearance is or if she even has one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>